Wrong Side Of A Parallel Universe
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary is a seventeen year old cheerleader with unlimited access to her daddy's credit card and a very sheltered outlook on the world. Jace worked hard for everything he got and the most important people in his life were his family in the Reapers Sons. Biker AU. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so, I'm back at again with another biker fic._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and the title comes from song_ Crash World _by Hilary Duff._

Clarissa Morgenstern pursed her lips together as she looked in the rear view mirror of the car. Heidi McKenzie was practically lying down right on her back at this point, with Daniel Quinn stretched out over top of her. Heidi had drunk even more than Daniel had, and Daniel had been chugging back on a bottle of bourbon like it was water. She swallowed hard as she looked over at the drivers side, which was empty, since her boyfriend was out of his car and currently buying weed from some biker guy.

She didn't want to be here.

She wanted to be home.

It was almost three in the morning, and even though she didn't have any parents waiting on her to arrive back at their Newport Beach home, she did have a brunch date in the morning with Simon Lewis that she didn't want to miss. She had been drunk a few hours ago, and she had even let Jordan Kyle get a few public gropes in. But an hour later, and no longer at a party with a bunch of people from their school and instead driving around aimlessly until Jordan's 'hook up' got back to them, the buzz had worn off and now she was just pissed.

Clary gritted her teeth together and resisted the urge to start tapping her long, polished and glittering nails against the door. She could hear the sloppy sounds of the kisses from the two in the back seat and the whimpers that Heidi was letting out, and after another two, ridiculously long minutes went by, she made up her mind, and shoved open her door.

"Jordan!" She snapped as she got out of the car, cringing as her her heels sunk slightly into the wet dirt underneath her feet. She looked furiously over the top of the car, her red curls bouncing and her dark painted lips pressing together.

"Hold up!" Jordan snapped back at her. Clary glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited. It had been almost twenty minutes since they had parked up here, in a shadowy corner just off the highway, but the guy on the bike had only arrived five minutes ago. Clary wasn't sure how long this whole drug deal thing was meant to take, but she was pretty sure all that needed to happen was Jordan handed over the money, the biker handed over the drugs and that was it. She didn't understand why it was taking so long.

"Jordan, come on!" Clary lifted her voice, and this time, the biker lifted his head and looked over Jordan's shoulder at her. He was startling good looking, with shaggy golden hair and molten gold eyes, and he actually looked a little familiar as well.

"Get in the fucking car," Jordan growled over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around and look back at her. Clary sighed— _loudly_ —but didn't move. It was warm, just like it always was in California, and that was good since she was only wearing a short black and green dress that barely covered her ass and showed off her incredibly tanned legs. However, despite the warm temperature, there was a slightly cold breeze, and it made her shiver, her nipples hardening and pressing against the front of her dress, since she wasn't able to wear a bra with the type of dress it was.

"You're thirty short," came a low growl from the biker and Clary gritted her teeth together.

Great.

Now she was at a drug deal that was potentially going to go bad.

"Oh, come on," Jordan stated, sounding annoyed but also a little desperate. "I know that you overcharge us. Just cut us a break." Clary watched as the biker leveled Jordan with a flat look, arching an eyebrow before repeating,

"You're thirty short." Jordan made a frustrated noise and then turned around.

"Hey, babe," he began and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that she was good enough to call 'babe' now that he wanted something. "You got thirty?"

"I don't carry _cash_ on me," Clary sneered back at him and there was a snort from the biker. Jordan's wheedling smile dropped and he muttered something to the guy before coming over to the car. He opened the drivers door and Clary wondered for a moment if he was calling the whole thing off, but then he spoke to Daniel.

"Oi, Daniel. You got thirty on you?" He grunted. Clary sighed and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes back into her head. She looked up the road, which had been completely empty for the past fifteen minutes, and thank god for that, because she didn't need some late night cop driving by and seeing them participating in a drug deal. Not that it would be all that big of a deal, because Jordan's dad was a hot shot lawyer and he would sort everything out, but still—that would just be the cherry on top for an evening like this.

Her eyes swung back around and they skimmed over to the biker, and she felt a jolt as she realized that he was staring directly at her. His gaze was heated and intense, and it felt as though he could see right through the thin dress that she was wearing. Clary swallowed hard and then decided to get back into the car.

"Won't be much longer," Jordan mumbled as he straightened back up, now that he had gotten thirty dollars off Daniel before the guy had gone back to making out with his girlfriend. Or, actually, Clary was pretty sure that Heidi _wasn't_ his girlfriend, she had a feeling that he had a girlfriend who was from another school, but that really wasn't any of her business. She pulled her door shut and crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she waited for her boyfriend to be done. He came back after another few minutes had passed, with a little baggie of multi coloured pills.

"What are those?" She asked, her perfectly arched eyebrows pinching together.

"It's X," Jordan replied as he opened the bag and offered it back to the people in the back seat. Both Daniel and Heidi took one with a grin and Jordan held it out to Clary, but she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you were getting _weed_ or some shit!" Clary snapped at him. She vaguely heard the sound of the motorcycle engine flaring up outside the car but her entire focus was on her boyfriend. "What the fuck are you doing buying ecstasy?!" Jordan rolled his eyes in annoyance and he pulled the little bag back to himself and tipped it upward on his open palm. A pink pill slid out and onto his palm and her eyes got even wider. "What are you doing?!" She demanded and then let out a squeak as he threw the pill back. "You're meant to be driving us home! You can't take _drugs_!"

"Chill out," came a mumbled from the backseat, and it was only because Clary was so angry at Jordan that she didn't reach back and slap Daniel across the face.

"It takes a while to kick in, and we'll be back at my place before then," Jordan rolled his eyes as he sealed the bag back up and tossed it aimlessly toward his centre console. He turned his keys in the engine and the car roared to life, but Clary was in no way about to let him drive, even if it was to his place. His parents house was probably only about a ten minute drive from where they were now, and she really wasn't sure how long it took before ecstasy kicked in, but her own place was over twenty minutes away and she didn't want to risk it.

"No," Clary said stubbornly and opened her door. Jordan shot a look over at her and snorted.

"Shut the door," Jordan grunted at her as he glanced over his shoulder, double checking that the road was still clear as he shifted the car into reverse.

"No!" Clary's voice was more determined this time and Jordan made an exasperated noise.

"Well, you can't fucking drive, you were plastered just a few hours ago!" He told her. "So shut the fucking door so that we can go!" Clary set her jaw and with a deep breath in she leaned forward to snatch up her bag from where it was on the ground and got out of the car. Jordan's lips parted in confusion for a moment as she stood outside the car and slammed the door shut. Then he rolled his eyes and sneered at her, before reversing so quickly that stones and dirt flung up under the tyres before accelerating out of the tiny alcove and onto the main road.

Clary's mouth fell open.

She hadn't thought he was just going to _leave_ her there.

"Fucking prick," she breathed out in disbelief. Anger fizzled through her veins as she stared after Jordan's BMW that was quickly speeding away, and when it took a turn as it wound it's way around the hills, the rear lights completely disappeared, and she was left completely alone, the guy on the bike had obviously left before Jordan had got back in the car. Her fury and indignation kept her warm for about a minute before it sunk in that she was out here alone, out of the city, in a tiny dress that really didn't hide much. "Motherfucker," Clary swallowed hard and opened her purse where her phone was. There was still some battery left, and she opened her contacts, hitting redial for her last call.

It rang and rang and rang until Simon's voice came through the speaker from his pre-recorded voice mail message. Clary grumbled under her breath. She pursed her lips together and tried another number, for Lydia Branwell, but that just went directly to voice mail without even ringing.

" _Fuck_!" She snapped and she couldn't resist the urge to stamp her foot, her heel digging in a bit more given the force and she was even angrier at Jordan for leaving her now. These shoes cost just over six hundred dollars and now she was going to need to get them professionally cleaned.

She'd make sure to send him the bill.

It was just after three now, and she really didn't know who else to call. She could try Jordan, but she was guessing that the ecstasy was probably hitting now and she wasn't going to get in a car with him.

Plus, her pride wouldn't allow her to call him either.

Clary was just about to risk a call for an uber, since she knew that a town car wouldn't come all the way out here, even though she hated the idea of getting into the back of a car with a driver she didn't know, she heard the rev of a motorcycle engine. She turned around and saw a bike coming back toward her. Clary's eyes widened, and a few various thoughts—none of them good—flashed through her mind. When the bike pulled over, Clary felt her breath catching in her throat, fear making her clench her hands into fists.

It was the biker, from before, the one who had just sold drugs to Jordan.

He was wearing a helmet, so in the dark night, even with the street light that was spotted near them, she couldn't see much of his face, other than a small curve of his lips.

"Need a ride?"

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my beautiful, wonderful readers! It's early February, so as promised, here's an update! I hope you guys have had an amazing past few months, and I hope you're still interested in these stories! Just a quick heads up that I've uploaded some oneshots, and I do still have a couple to post, but I had so many requests to update my multi-chapters, so I thought I would update these before continuing with my editing, so there are some more to come!**

 **Anyway, here we go...**

"Um," Clary was caught off guard for a moment, her lips falling open, but she caught herself quickly and wrinkled her nose. "Uh—no. Thank you. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" The guy sounded amused. "Because you're not looking all that fine." He tipped his head to the side and Clary's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing—she had seen it a hundred times before. He was checking her out. "At least, your _situation_ doesn't look fine." Clary rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she looked back down at her phone. He didn't move, foot balancing the bike to the side as he stared at her. Clary narrowed her eyes as she met his gaze defiantly.

"I said that I'll be fine," Clary stated. "Feel free to run along."

"And leave a damsel in distress?" He was teasing her and it made her skin prickle in frustration. "Anyone could come along at this time of night and see you standing here."

"It's looks like _anyone_ did," Clary muttered under her breath. "I'm not getting on the back of that... _Thing_ ," she waved a finger at the bike and then looked back down at her phone. If she kept on calling Simon, maybe she would wake him up and then he would come and get her. She knew there wasn't much point trying to call Kaelie Whitewillow, because she had almost been black out drunk at the party which was why she had tried Lydia in the first place, and since her phone was going right to voice mail, it must have been off, and she wouldn't realize it until she woke up in the morning. She was flicking through her contacts list, part of her hoping she would be hit with someone she could call, but mainly just trying to look busy while the biker stared at her. He wasn't making any motion to move and she let out an exasperated sigh as she looked up. "You're _still_ here?" She snapped at him.

"Come on, sweet thing," the man took off his helmet and held it out to her. She could see his face a lot better now, since the shadows from the helmet were gone. He was gorgeous, and it was unfair, because that made it harder for her to keep the glare on her face.

She managed though.

It was pretty much her default expression.

"I'll even let you wear the helmet, since I don't have the spare on me," he told her.

"How chivalrous of you to offer," Clary snipped, but she didn't make any move to take the helmet from him. "But once again, I said I'm fine."

"Shit, you always this stubborn? Just trying to lend a helping hand," he said to her with a tip of his head.

"I bet you are," Clary's nose wrinkled as she looked down at his hands and he let out a laugh. He didn't seem offended at all, but from the way he let out a heavy breath, it did look as though he was loosing his patience.

"Listen, sweet thing—"

" _Don't_ call me that," Clary narrowed her eyes at that. "I let you get away with it once."

"As I was saying," he continued, his lips turning upwards in an amused smirk. "I'm not going to hang around here for much longer, I've got better places to be. So if you've got someone who's going to come along and pick your ass up, then I'll be on my way." He began pulling back his arm, turning the helmet back around to face himself, but Clary felt panic flare up at the idea of being left alone, in a tiny dress, on the side of an empty street.

"Wait!" She snapped out and lurched forward, snatching the helmet from the bikers hand. He smirked at her, and she hated that way he watched her knowingly as she held the helmet in her hands. She turned it over, looking at it with a hesitant tap of her fingers against the slightly scratched head wear before pursing her lip together and put it over her head. She tried not to think about how his sweaty head had been in it just a few moments before—and she had no idea how many other heads had been in it—and she buckled it under her chin. It was much to loose and the biker snorted, crooking a finger at her.

"Come here," he said to her with a grin. Clary didn't want to approach him, but she knew that they were going to get a _lot_ closer than this once she got on the back of the death trap that he was riding. "Come on," he told her, a bit of an edge to his voice, like he was teasing her, and she hated that. She walked up to him, trying to keep the distaste off her face as his hands reached up and adjust the buckle under her chin. She could smell cigarette smoke and oil on his fingers and she crinkled her nose as the rough pads of her fingers scratched the smooth skin of her chin as he tightened the strap. She swallowed hard as he leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "You hopping on?"

"Right," she muttered under her breath as she eyed the bicycle. It looked expensive, it was even a little shiny, which was a bit surprising, but then it wasn't as though she knew anything about motorbikes. It could just be tacky and plastic for all she knew. Clary gritted her teeth together and hitched her skirt up further around her thighs, before sending a narrow eyed look at the man. "Eyes forward, biker boy," she stated. The dress was so tight around her thighs, and there was no way that she was going to be able to throw her leg over the bike without pulling it up.

"Trust me," he grinned, teeth shining and eyes glinting. "Nothing that I haven't seen before." He turned to face forward, though, giving her at least a little privacy as she managed to get her leg over the seat of the bike. Her high heels didn't feel particularly sturdy as she braced them on the footfalls and she clenched her teeth together as she put her hands gingerly on the mans hips. He let out a laugh and reached backward with both hands, gripping her behind the knees and dragging her forward so that she was pressed up hard against him.

" _Hey_ ," Clary said sharply, although maybe her voice came out a little shaky because she was suddenly pressed right up against the hard body of a man that she didn't know.

"Settle down," she could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her. "You need to hold on tight." Clary hated it, but she wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto his shirt. The engine was still vibrating them, and she found that maybe if this was a situation, she would actually being enjoying this, it felt nice under her ass and between her legs. But there was no way that she was going to admit that, so she settled for jerking her head in a nod.

"I'm ready," she told him.

"I have no idea where you live," he responded. Clary hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was really the best thing to do. Her parents weren't home and there wouldn't be the housekeeper around, since it was practically the middle of the night. She would be completely alone, and she had no idea who this guy was.

He sold _drugs_ and he was wearing a leather jacket that proclaimed _Reapers Sons_ across the back.

"Listen, girl, tell me where you live or you can come back and sleep at my place and get your chauffeur to pick you up in the morning," he stated and Clary huffed.

"I'm not ending up in your trailer for the night, I have no idea what kind of STD's I'm getting just _touching_ you, muchless what I would get if I stepped foot inside your home," she snipped at him and she heard a laugh. "Newport Beach, I'll give the directions as we go," she told him. He didn't reply just revved the engine of his bike and then he was lifting his foot off the ground and then there was a skidding noise that Clary actually felt through the slipping of the bike, and then they were accelerating forward. She actually ended up gripping the man a lot tighter than she had planned, and even though she wasn't going to admit it to him, it kind of felt nice, pressed up hard against him.

Clary had to shout out the directions as they drove, even though it was deadly quiet on the streets as they ate up the ground, but the engine of the bike was loud and so she needed to raise her voice to be heard. She considered telling the biker to drop her off at the end of the block, but then she didn't want to walk all the way up to her house, and she also didn't want to risk one of the neighbours looking out the window and seeing her. As they drove up the street toward her home, Clary felt nervousness beginning to well in her stomach.

What if he turned off his bike?

What if he followed her to the door?

What if he tried to get inside the house?

When they pulled up outside her house, right outside the large wrought iron gates at the bottom of the driveway, Clary quickly got off the bike, swinging her leg over the side, and then nearly falling over, her legs feeling weak underneath her.

"Whoah!" The guy's hand snapped out, as though he had been expecting her to tumble, and steadied her with a careful look in his eyes. "You good? Just take a sec, legs usually feel a bit shaky after your first ride." Clary wanted to snap at him and jerk her arm away, but she would look like a complete idiot if she pulled away and then tumbled down on her ass. She waited until her legs felt steady underneath her, at least as steady as they ever felt when in six inch heels, and then she pulled her wrist away from the biker. He gave her an amused look, but didn't comment.

He also didn't look as though he was about to get off his bike, so that was reassuring.

"Uh," Clary paused for a moment and then set to work at unbuckling the helmet from under here chin and practically ripped it off, thrusting it at the biker. "Thanks for the...Ride," her upper lip curled in disgust and the guy let out a short laugh as he took the helmet from her.

"What's your name?" He asked her as he began loosening the strap in his hands.

"What makes you think that I'm going to give you my name?" Clary snorted.

"I could just keep calling you 'sweet thing', since you obviously like that," he was mocking her and it made her want to grind her teeth. She felt a twinge in her jaw and he knew that he was getting to her, because there was a smirk on his face...An unfortunately sexy smirk.

"It's Clarissa. Clarissa Morgenstern," Clary stated, fully prepared to spin on her heel and flounce up to the key pad to open the gate, leaving him to stare after her. But something changed in his expression, and the smile dropped off his face as he shook his head.

"Right," he muttered as he put the helmet on his head. "I'll see you round," he said shortly and revved the engine of his bike. Then he was spinning it around and speeding off down the street, leaving Clary blinking after him.

 **Right! So, here's the super, super long A/N—sorry! I had a great Christmas and New Years time, not really doing much, just spending time at the beach and with my husband and with some of best friends. This year has started well, there's been a few bad days, but hey, happens to everyone. I hope your year has started just as good, and you spent it with family and friends if that's what you prefer, and that you spent it alone and quiet if that's what you prefer.**

 **I wanted to say that I managed to get around to most of peoples oneshots, at least the ones that struck a chord with me because some of prompts just aren't the type that I can write, and I had fun with the ones I wrote! You can still send me prompts or requests through the year, and I try and get to them near the end of the year when I focus on oneshots. Can be in a huge variety of fandoms, just ask me :)**

 **On with the recommendations!**

 **TV Shows: _Roswell: New Mexico_. Well. I loooved the original series, even if I can see a lot of flaws in it when watching it now back to when I was a teenager. I'm enjoying the reboot so far, I really like the change up in Liz, and Michael's relationship with Alex. I love that Tyler Blackburn from Pretty Little Liars is in it, and Michael Trevino from Vampire Diaries, because he was one of my favourite characters from VD. Anyway. Fingers crossed it goes well. And I intensely ship Max/Liz already, and not because I know they're supposed to get together, but because I love their chemistry, which is more than the original series, at least for my side. Oh and _The Runaways_ Season 2! I liked Gert a lot more in this one. Ooh, and _Sex Education_. That show is absolutely brilliant. Like, insanely brilliant. I'm so glad it's been renewed for another season. I also started watching _The Following_ for the hundredth time because this show is amazing.**

 **Music: _6 Figures_ by Kings, _Run Away With Me_ by Carly Rae Jepsen, _Old News_ by Mitch James, _Wasted_ by Jesse McCartney and _Bad_! by XXXTENTACION. Ooh, and _Saturday Nights_ by Khalid, _Bury A Friend_ by Billie Eilish and _Wild Enough_ by Elina.**

 **Movies: _Tomb Raider_ , which I watched for the second time the other week and I quite enjoyed it, a lot more than the first time I watched it. Alicia Vikander is a babe. Also _How To Train Your Dragon 3_. Holy shit. I knew this one was going to get me in the feels, but I didn't expect to cry twice. It was beautiful. Also the new _Robin Hood._ Maybe I'm biased because I love Taron Egerton, but I didn't think it was anywhere near as bad as what the reviews said. I know it wasn't great, but I still enjoyed it, and Marian was a badass.**

 **Now, I've got some questions! Thought I'd change things up a little this year.**

 **So; what is your favourite song right now? Mine would be a tie between _Run Away With Me_ by Carley Rae Jepsen and _Back To Life_ by Hailee Steinfield.**

 **What is...Your favourite movie that you've seen recently? Mine would be _Spiderman: Into The Spiderverse_.**

 **Aaaand what is your favourite fandom to read in? For me it would be a tie between the DC fandom and _Harry Potter_ right now, although it changes frequently.**

 **Talk to me, let me know what you thought and answer the questions if you feel inclined to!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe that Jordan just left you—in the middle of nowhere," Kaelie Whitewillow stated with a angry look on her face. "You could have been killed!"

"It's fine," Clary sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. "But that's it—I am so done with him."

"Wait, you're breaking up with him?" Lydia Branwell tipped her head to the side, looking up from her phone, which she had been tapping at furiously for the past few minutes, not looking as though she had been paying any attention to the conversation that had been going on between her two friends. To be fair, though, she rarely paid attention to anyone else, which was why Clary was glad she only hung out with them once or twice a week on their breaks. "But you guys have been together for, I don't know, forever." Kaelie narrowed her eyes and made a face.

"Didn't you hear what she said? He left her all by herself, up in the hills. And he was taking drugs while driving!" She stated.

"But we all know he does drugs," Lydia frowned.

"Not while driving!" Clary stated and Lydia shrugged.

"I just think that you should give him another chance. I mean, it's our senior year, and he's the captain of the basketball team, and it's not like you have to be with him for the rest of your life or anything, but maybe just until schools over," Lydia shrugged again and then looked back down at her phone, interest gone. Clary and Kaelie exchanged looks before rolling their eyes and looking away from Lydia. They were sitting at a picnic table at the top of the small hill that lead down to the large field, where a lot of their classmates were, including Jordan. Him and some of his friends were playing football, although clearly without any rules, because they pretty much just kept on tackling each other and laughing and throwing the football at one anothers heads.

"Wait, so you said that Daniel was with Heidi? I knew she was a tramp," Kaelie snorted as she hitched up her skirt even higher, almost so her underwear were showing, stretching her legs out in front of her as the sun beat down. Despite the fact that she paid for multiple tans a year, she still claimed that her skin could always do with a little bronzing.

Clary was pretty sure she was just trying to get their algebra teacher, Victor Aldertree, to notice her, since he was close by, talking with another one of the teachers.

"She might not know that he has a girlfriend," Clary shrugged. "It's not like he advertises it."

"Still," Lydia interjected with a roll of her eyes.

"And wait—why is _she_ the tramp? Isn't _he_ the manwhore for sleeping around since he's the one with a girlfriend?" Clary screwed up her nose and Lydia snorted.

"I'm pretty sure we all know that it's always the womans fault," she stated. "Although who could fault us for just going after what we want?" Clary and Kaelie lifted their eyebrows as they looked at their friend, who was still staring down at the phone in her hands. After a few moment passed, she seemed to sense their eyes on her and she looked up. "What? Come on—I was kidding," she gave them a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before looking back at her phone and Clary and Kaelie exchanged looks before rolling their eyes.

"I don't mean that she's a tramp just because of Daniel, she's made out with tons of peoples boyfriends, it's kind of her thing, right? Maybe that's her kink..." Kaelie drifted off and scrunched up her nose, tapping her perfectly polished nailed against her bare knee. "Wait, would that make it kink shaming?" She looked honestly concerned and Lydia let out a laugh and finally put her phone down to pay attention to Kaelie. It was around that point that Clary turned back to the boys on the field and pursed her lips together.

Jordan had text her yesterday, asking if he wanted to go out and get dinner. There had been no mention about what had happened in the early hours of the morning, no checking up to see if she was alright, and definitely no apology.

He had come by the house to pick her up that morning, but she had already left with Simon, which she had arranged with him when they had gone out to brunch on Sunday morning. Simon had been livid when he had found out that Jordan had just left her, and he had wanted to storm over to Jordan's house and do something weird like defend her honor, but then Clary reminded him that he was scrawny and the only muscles he had were in his thumbs from playing playstation.

Simon had been her friend since they were three and their nannies were having an affair with each other. His dad had made his millions in the tech market while her dad made his millions in the hotel business. Simon took after his father in the fact that he was incredibly smart, especially when it came to computer technology and Clary took after her mother, in the way that she was gorgeous and confident and liked to be the centre of attention. They were so completely different, but their friendship was strong.

"Wait, so how did you get home?" Kaelie asked. Clary was still zoned out, looking in the direction of the field but her mind elsewhere. Kaelie reached out and waved her hand in front of her friends face until Clary blinked at looked at her. "How did you get home? After Jordan left you?"

"Uh, I got a ride," Clary shrugged, her lips pinching together in the corner.

"Yeah, obviously, I know that you didn't _walk_ all the way home," Kaelie rolled her eyes. "But who did you get a ride _with_?" Clary lifted her hand to fiddle with a curl of hair that was resting against her cheek.

"The guy that Jordan was buying from," she admitted and both Kaelie and Lydia's eyes went wide.

" _What_?!"

"Are you _crazy_?!"

"Look, it's okay," Clary assured them, even though both of her friends looked as though they were about to have a panic attack. "He took me home, he didn't follow me inside and I wore a helmet."

"A helmet?" Kaelie's eyes seemed to get impossibly wider. "You were on a _motorbike_?!"

"You know people die on those things, right?" Lydia looked horrified, and she even ignored the vibrations from her phone, notifying her to a text message, which meant that they _really_ had her attention. "Like— _all_ the time."

"I'm pretty sure that's not accurate," Clary sighed as she pushed off the picnic table. "Anyway, I've got shit to do, I'll see you guys around." Kaelie and Lydia _both_ looked as though they had a lot more to say but Clary picked up her pace, her skirt flicking around her ass and her chin jutted forward. There were a couple of 'hellos' called out as she walked past as people quickly moved out of the way, but she ignored them all. It was lunch time but she only had one class left for the day, and it was Biology, and she really didn't care much about that. Her attendance was already horrific, it wasn't as though her parents cared enough to check up on it.

"Clary!" Came a shout from behind her. Clary's eyes narrowed but her step didn't falter. She could feel footfalls getting closer and closer but they didn't catch up to her until she reached the path that lead toward the car park. "Clary, what the fuck, baby?" Clary couldn't stop the roll of her eyes but she didn't stop running until Jordan caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Clary snapped as she jerked her arm around and turned around to look at her boyfriend. Or ex boyfriend. She really hadn't decided yet. "What do you want, Jordan?"

"I haven't seen you today," Jordan shrugged a shoulder. "Are you avoiding me?"

"Am I avoiding you after you left me at three in the morning on the side of the road after you brought drugs from a gang member?" Clary arched an eyebrow at Jordan, who at least had the decency to look _slightly_ guilty. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." Jordan pursed his lips together and it looked as though he was going to roll his eyes, but he managed to hold it back. Clary couldn't help but skim him over.

He was good looking, kind of in the bad boy, rocker kind of way. He had longish brown hair, curls falling over his forehead and the thickest, dark eyelashes that Clary had ever seen on a guy. He had broad shoulders and he was pretty muscular. He had these tattoos around both arms, winding around both of his biceps which were ancient sanskirt mantras from the Upanishads, which he thought made him all deep and thoughtful. The thing was, even though he _looked_ like he was doing the whole bad boy thing, it was a preppy bad boy thing.

He didn't hold a candle to the biker guy.

Not like Clary had been thinking about him.

Much.

"Let me drive you home?" Jordan asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm good, _thanks_ ," her words were dripping sarcasm but Jordan ignored them, given that was pretty much her go-to.

"Then how are you gonna get home?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. "I saw your car at your house this morning when I came to pick you up, which means you got a ride," he spread out his arms, looking more than a little cocky. "I don't see anyone here to give you a lift." Clary let out a heavy breath through her nose. She hadn't even thought about that.

"Fine," she uttered and a grin spread across Jordan's face. He came over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder and tugging her into his side. She stiffened and pulled away slightly, but she didn't duck out from under his arm. They walked down the path and toward the car park. Jordan's car was parked right at the front, only two spots away from where the path lead them to his flashy yellow BMW. He unlocked the doors with a click of the fob on his key ring and let his arm slide off her shoulder as she walked around to the passenger side. Clary got into the car and let out a purposefully loud sigh as she settled into the leather seats. Jordan glanced over at her but he didn't say anything as he turned on the car and moved it into reverse.

They pulled out of the parking lot and merged into the traffic. Jordan flicked on the radio, but he knew that he was in hot water, so he kept it turned down low, rather than having it turned all the way like he usually would. It took almost half an hour to get home in the mid-afternoon traffic. When they drove up to her house, Clary pressed the gate remote that was on her key ring, and it slid open, allowing Jordan to drive up the sharp incline to right outside the huge garage that held Clary's car, her mothers SUV and both of her fathers vehicles.

"So..." Jordan began slowly and reached over and rested his hand on Clary's knee. She looked down at his hand, and she already knew where this was going. "Would you let me come in?" His hand slid further up her thigh. "I can make it up to you? Show you how bad I feel?" Clary snorted and shoved his hand off her leg.

"You could just say 'sorry'," she snapped at him. "Since you haven't done that." Jordan regarded her for a beat too long, and by the time his lips were opening, maybe to attempt some halfhearted apology, Clary was pushing open her door. "I'll see you around, Jordan. We're fucking _done_." She slammed the door shut and stalked toward the house. If Jordan was really sorry or if he really wanted to be with her, he could always get out of the car and follow her.

Predictably, he didn't, and Clary just rolled her eyes as she unlocked the front door of her house and disappeared inside, making sure to slam the front door as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, let me see it again," Kaelie said, letting out a heavy breath. Clary smiled and pulled the carefully folded piece of paper out of her bag and passed it over to her friend. Kaelie unfolded the paper and looked at the drawing on it , running her fingers over the detailed pencil design. There was colour in the drawing, which was unusual for Clary, but this wasn't one of her usual pictures.

Kaelie was going to have it tattooed on her arm.

"You sure about this?" Clary asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I mean, tattoo's are kind of a permanent thing."

"Not really," Kaelie shrugged. "Get laser surgery if I want it off later on." Clary hummed under her breath, because that was true. But then there was the whole thing about _where_ Kaelie was going to get the tattoo done. Clary hadn't really been to this part of town before. It was near the water front, but not the parts of the beach that her and her friends would go to.

"Are we totally sure that this is the best place to go?" Clary asked, doubt in her voice.

"Well, it's where Jordan got his, and a couple of the other guys on the basketball team. They said that they're the best place in the city, so...Let's just hope I don't get a bunch of diseases just walking in there," Kaelie scrunched up her nose and then looked around her car. "Let's also hope that my car doesn't get jacked while we're in there as well. I only just got this one." Kaelie didn't have the best track record when it came to cars. She had crashed two and another one had been stolen after she left it unlocked by the beach. They hadn't been serious crashes, she had been on her phone one time and attempting to apply for lipstick another time, but they had managed to crush up the car pretty bad and her father had run out and got her another each time because she was too impatient to wait for it to be fixed.

"It'll be fine," Clary said, although the uncertainty was clear in her eyes as well. They got out of the blue and silver Porsche, Kaelie locking it behind them as they started toward the tattoo parlor. The area wasn't the worst around here, there were a lot worse, but the shops were smaller, the windows were a lot more cluttered than they were used to. There were a lot of people smoking and laughing loudly and Clary swallowed hard, keeping her head high as she and Kaelie walked to the tattoo parlor.

She wasn't sure what tattoo parlors were meant to look like, she always imagined something seedy, but this place wasn't actually too bad. There were chimes above the door as they walked in, which was pretty tacky, but the inside didn't look bad. The walls were painted a deep blue with streaks of black and there were posters on the wall—not heaps, but a handful. They were tattooed people, mostly girls, although there was a guy stretched out over a motorbike, who was attractive in a biker type of way. There were two long couches, which actually looked clean, and a low wooden table with a couple of magazines tossed over it.

"Can I help you guys?" Came a voice from a girl behind a long desk. She was pretty, her hair cut short, and thick and curly around her face. She had a pair of hoop earrings and a nose stud and there was a friendly smile on her face.

"Yeah, I..." Kaelie drifted off for a moment as her eyes slid to the side to where there was a doorway leading to the back of the store. She cleared her throat and then looked back at the receptionist. "I wanted to get a tattoo. I didn't know if I should've called ahead?" She sounded a little uncertain, which really wasn't Kaelie, and it sort of amused Clary, who was a few steps behind Kaelie.

"I'll just go and see if the boys have any spots free. Usually, you do need to call and make a booking, but it's the middle of the week so it's not our busiest time, so there might be something free. Can I see what it is? And a rough idea of how big you want it?" The girl asked and Kaelie nodded. She thrust forward the picture and the girl took it, raising her eyebrows as she looked it over. "This is good. You draw it yourself?"

"Clary did," Kaelie replied, glancing over her shoulder to where Clary was standing. The girl looked back at her and gave her a smile before looking back at Kaelie.

"Alright," she said to Kaelie. "Show me where you want it and how big, so I can get an idea of how long we'll be looking at. And did you want it coloured, like the sketch?" Kaelie and the curly haired girl began talking and Clary zoned out, looking behind the counter. There was a list of piercings pinned to the wall, so she guessed they did piercings as well as tattoo's. There were some pictures on the wall as well, of the curly haired girl with a couple of other girls and then with a few guys. "Okay, I'll be back soon," the receptionist flashed a smile at the two and then turned to walk off. As she did turned her back to them, Clary could see a tattoo on her shoulder blade, which was on display because of the cut of her shirt. It said _Reapers Sons_ with a little image of a grim reaper underneath, holding a scythe over it's hood.

"If you wanna back out, now would be the time," Clary sung out and Kaelie threw a glare over her shoulder. Clary just grinned and then heard her phone vibrating in her purse, so she pulled it out and looked at the ID.

"Who is it?" Kaelie asked.

"Jordan," Clary jabbed her glittery nail at the red button the screen, denying the call and then dropping it back into her purse.

"You're still not talking to him?" Kaelie twisted her mouth. "Have you broken up with him? Or are you guys taking a break, or...?" Clary really didn't have an answer for that just yet, so she was glad when the girl came back out into the front part of the store, followed by a handsome, Indonesian man with a mohawke. It wasn't one of those ridiculous mohawkes that just made the person look stupid. The hair on either side was short, but not shaved, and the mohawke was thick, a couple of inches long. It wasn't all spiked up, it was more styled, and it suited the guy.

"Afternoon, hun," the guy came forward and smiled widely. "I'm Magnus Bane," he extended a hand to Kaelie first and then back to Clary. They shook his hand, before he looked back at Clary. "You've got skills, babes. I like your drawing."

"Thanks," Clary gave him a tight smile.

"Alright, now, I have time to do the tattoo, although just warning you that it is going to take a bit longer, since there's colour. Is that alright?" Magnus Bane asked Kaelie, and Kaelie nodded quickly. "And do you want your friend there as well? Moral support and all?" Kaelie nodded again. "Great, okay," he turned to the curly haired girl. "Maia, can you get all the papers together, have her sign, and then send them back. I'll just get everything set up." Maia Roberts nodded and walked behind her desk.

"Okay, so I just need to see some ID and then go through some aftercare instructions and get you to sign a waiver," Maia told them as she tapped a few things into her keyboard and then a printer underneath the desk started whirring. Clary's phone started vibrating again and she gritted her teeth together. Maia could obviously hear it, and she looked over at Clary with an expectant eyebrow, waiting for her to answer the phone. Clary ignored the look and turned her eyes to one of the posters on the wall. Once everything was printed, she slapped them down on top of the desk and found a pen.

Clary really wasn't sure about any of this. She wasn't the biggest fan of tattoo's, although her brother definitely was. Kaelie was right, they could always just get laser surgery to remove them, but Clary didn't like the idea of looking down at her skin and seeing a mark that had been put there by someone else.

Maybe it would be different if she was the one that designed the tattoo and it was something that really meant something to her, but she wasn't really thinking about that right now.

Once Kaelie had finished signing the papers, her ID had been scanned into the system, and she had gone through all of the aftercare details with Maia, they went into one of the back rooms. There were three rooms, one that looked almost identical to the one they were going into, and then one that was laid out a bit different, and Clary wondered if that was where the piercings were done.

There was some messing around as Magnus printed off copies of Clary's tattoo onto transferable paper and then pressed them onto Kaelie's skin, cleaned it off, and then did it again as they worked out the exact angle and size that she wanted the butterfly on her wrist. When the needle came down and the actual tattooing began, Kaelie's face scrunched up and her pearly white teeth were biting down into brightly painted lower lip. The arm that wasn't getting tattooed reached out for Clary, and Clary took her hand, not saying anything at the bite of pain that came when Kaelie gripped her fingers tightly.

It took just under an hour and a half.

Which was good, because Jocelyn Morgenstern was getting home that night, and it was the first time Clary was going to see her in three weeks, so she wanted to be back in time for dinner.

"It's so pretty," Kaelie murmured as Magnus smeared some ointment over the fresh ink and then set about wrapping it up. "It looks exactly like your picture, Clary." Clary had to admit that it did. For once, Jordan hadn't let them down, and recommending this place had been good. It was only a small, yellow butterfly, on the inside of her wrist. The outline was in black, and there was some light blue shading at the tips of it's wings, before the yellow colouring took over.

He'd done a good job.

The two girls got up and were walking back into the main parlor, to pay Maia, when the front door chimed a few times, and two guys walked in. The one at the front, with golden hair, was facing backwards, talking and laughing at something the guy behind him was saying, the second man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and was laughing along with the first man, although his laughter was a little quieter. When the first man turned around, his eyes immediately rested on Kaelie and Clary, and the wide grin on his face dropped into something else. A half smirk, that made Clary's stomach twist over.

"Clarissa," he stated, his eyes glittering—showing his interest—and his smirk widened.

 **I don't really have the energy for a paragraph thing sorry. I've been fucking spiraling for the past six weeks or so, although I guess I had my birthday? Which was okay?**

 **Um... _Nightmare_ by Halsey is a fucking anthem and I don't know how many times I've listened and cried to it in the past day and half it's been out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merp, I've kinda lost track of my updating schedule? *Throws updates and internet cookies***

"Clarissa?" Kaelie sounded as though she had snorted but Clary was too distracted to pull her friend up on it.

It wasn't fair that the golden haired biker looked even better in the light of day.

"Hi," Clary stated, glad that her voice was even and her chin was still jutted forward.

"Hi yourself," came the voice of the guy behind the first biker, and Clary let her eyes dart over to him. There had actually been three men who had come in, just the third guy must have been further back. He was just a little taller than the man who had picked her up the other night, which was impressive, given she knew he was tall—at least a few inches over six foot—but he didn't quite have the same presence as Jace did. His face looked open and friendly and he had silverish coloured hair. He was a lot slimmer than Jace as well, and he looked like he was younger than Jace—and younger than Clary and Kaelie as well.

"Get off it, Jem," Maia laughed from where she was over at the counter. Clary blinked and after letting her eyes rest on Jace for a moment later, she tried to turn her attention back to Kaelie and what they were actually meant to be doing.

Paying for the tattoo.

"Alright, doll, so you remember everything that we went through about aftercare? Did you want to buy some of the ointment here or are you going to pick something else up at the grocery store?" Maia asked as she nodded her head at one of the shelves behind her where there were a stack of containers in different sizes. Clary was slightly amused by the question because she was pretty sure Kaelie hadn't set a foot in a grocery store in her life.

Clary hadn't.

"I'll grab some from here," Kaelie said with a slightly nervous smile and Maia nodded and took some off the shelf. Clary forced herself to keep her eyes forward, watching as Kaelie took out her platinum credit card and held it out to Maia. Clary had suggested to Kaelie that they get out cash, rather than a credit card, because she didn't know if tiny hole in a wall places took credit card. But it turned out they did, because other than raising her eyebrows, Maia didn't make any comment as she swiped it through the machine and then handed the receipt over for Kaelie to sign.

"And here you go," Maia smiled as she put one of the black and pink containers into a bag and handed it over. Clary took in another breath that she hoped wasn't obvious as the two girls turned to leave the parlor. The golden haired man, the younger guy and the tall man with bright blue eyes were still in the doorway. The biker was watching her with a smirk, the younger guy had a full grin plastered over his face while the tall man with the dark hair and the piercing eyes just looked completely unimpressed with everything in general.

"Alexander!" Magnus came breezing into the main room of the parlor and it was as though the dark haired mans face completely transformed. He smiled and he suddenly looked incredibly handsome—and not in the super broody way either.

"Hey, Mags," he said softly, and Magnus moved past the two girls and suddenly he was in Alexander Lightwoods arms. The two of them kissed firmly and it looked as though Magnus would have been more than happy to keep on kissing, but Alec pulled back. He didn't pull all the way back, though, he slung his arm around Magnus and kept him tight at his side, but that expression on his face was still so much lighter than it had been just a few minutes before. Clary couldn't stop the surprised look on her face as she looked between them. She could see the leather vest that Alec was wearing, just like the one that Jace was.

Yeah, so, maybe it was stereotyping, but she always sort of thought that bikers were all about the pussy.

"Clary?" Kaelie had a questioning tinge to her voice, and Clary felt annoyance rip through her, because she had been caught out, staring at the group of men in front of her. She pursed her lips together and let Kaelie grip her hand tightly as she pulled at her. She held her head high, refusing to duck her head, but she couldn't quite bring herself look at Jace or the other men. They got out of the tattoo parlor and were almost at Kaelie's Porsche when Clary heard a shout behind them.

"Clarissa!" It was _him_. Clary's body stiffened, and Kaelie was still tugging at her hand, a lot more insistent this time, but Clary couldn't stop herself from looking back over her shoulder. He was approaching them quickly—not exactly because he was moving quickly, but because he had long strides, covered ground a lot faster than they. Kaelie stopped because she was still holding Clary's hand, so she was forced to when Clary stopped. He caught up to them and he was holding something up in his hand.

Kaelie's school ID.

"You left this behind," he said, holding it out to Kaelie, but his eyes were only on Clary. She could feel them skimming over her, and she was glad that she was wearing more than she had been on Saturday night.

"Thanks," Kaelie said under her breath as she reached out for it and then gave Clary's hand another tug. "Come _on_ , Clary."

"Clary?" He raised an eyebrow at her and it drew attention to the ring that he had through the left eyebrow. Something that she had missed the other night, given he had been wearing a motorcycle helmet and his face had been a whole shallow.

"Nickname," Clary responded, her words terse, but they didn't seem to dissuade him.

"It's cute," he said, his lips pulling up in the corners. Clary didn't like that, because it sounded as though he was patronizing her. She began to turn around, and there was a sigh of relief from Kaelie, but then he kept on talking, and Clary paused. "My name's Jace."

"Great," Clary clipped out, making her eyes go wide in exaggeration. "I'm finally going to be able to get some sleep tonight, it's really been keeping me up." Jace Herondale's smile grew and he took a step back, shoving one of his into the back pocket of his faded, dark coloured jeans. Clary's eyes followed the motion, idly noting how well the jeans fit him, before pursing her lips together and turning to follow Kaelie to the car. She tried to ignore the way Jace was watching her open the passenger door and get in, and the fact that he still didn't move when the car started.

"Who the fuck was that, Clary?" Kaelie asked as she indicated to pull out of the parking spot and merge back with the traffic. She glanced in her rear view mirror and then made a weird noise at the back of her throat. "Oh my god—why is he _still_ watching us?" She scrunched up her nose and pulled away from the curb and began driving away, going a bit faster than the speed limit advised.

"That's the guy who gave me a ride home," Clary admitted, watching in the side mirror as Jace became smaller on the side walk. He was still standing there, looking after their car. It wasn't until they got to the far end of the road and Kaelie turned onto another street that he disappeared and Clary felt her chest loosen enough for her to take in a few breaths.

"The guy who—" Kaelie's head jerked to look at Clary, which meant her eyes were off the road, and she began swerve toward the centre line and Clary's hand lashed out to grab the steering wheel to steer them back onto their side of their ride. Kaelie looked completely undeterred and turned her attention back to the road, but kept stealing glancing at Clary. "Oh my god. He's hot and all but he's, like, in a _gang_."

"It's not like I'm ever gonna see him again," Clary said with a shrug. Kaelie didn't say anything for a long few moments before letting out a squeak, and once again, nearly swerving over the centre line. "What the fuck?!" Clary snapped out, looking up from where she had been picking at her manicured nails.

"He's knows what school I go to!" The blonde shrieked. "He had my school ID! What if he just shows up one day?!"

"And does what? A bunch of skids in the parking lot or drop his cigarette butts all over the perfectly cut lawn?" Clary snorted as she looked back down at her nails.

She didn't want to think about the biker— _Jace_.

It wasn't fair that he was even more attractive in the light of day, which generally had the opposite effect. She had a few drinks in her system and there were shadows from the moon, and most of the time, that made people look _more_ attractive than they usually did, not less.

He wasn't attractive in the way she generally liked, and it really wasn't something that she wanted to think about, so she pushed it to the back of her mind and drew in a deep breath through her nose.

"So how are you planning on keeping that hidden from your parents?" Clary asked, changing the subject.

When Clary got dropped off that evening, it was close to seven. Her and Kaelie had gone back to school, even though it had let out for the day, but that was just for cheerleading practice. Lydia was the head cheerleader, and even though not much held her attention, she was pretty onto it when it came to cheerleading. She came up with kick ass routines, she had a steely way of ordering everyone around and forcing them to listen and she had almost impossible standards that she imposed on everyone, even her friends didn't escape them.

She was pretty much a dictator.

So exactly what a head cheerleader was supposed to be.

She had known that Clary and Kaelie were going to be cutting out of school early to go and get Kaelie's tattoo, and she had barely paid any attention through their conversations around it throughout the week, but she had jerked her head up at lunch time when they had been about ready to go, and demanded that they be at cheer practice.

As if they would have risked missing it and deal with one of her melt downs.

The house was empty when she walked inside, just like it had been for the past three weeks. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, was usually off on some business trip. He owned a lot of the upper end hotels in the Los Angeles, Orange County and Newport area and had started expanding his business, recently buying a hotel in San Diego and a resort in Malibu. He wanted to start expanding even further, throwing around names like Las Vegas, Seattle and Boston, and even further to New York.

Jocelyn didn't stay around home much, although she was there more than her father. At the moment, she was off on some retreat in Thailand with one of the other society bunnies that she surrounded her with. Clary didn't really keep up with her mothers friends, because they were always on a rotating circle. Except for Simon's mum, she was the one steady friend that Jocelyn had had through the years.

The last family member that was missing was Jonathan Morgenstern, who was a year and a half older than Clary. He had finished school a year ago, and Valentine had been pretty set on him going off to University to get a degree in business and then start learning the ropes of the family business. Something had changed a month before he was meant to go off to University, though, and now Jonathan was off swanning around on the yacht that Valentine had allowed him to use. Clary hadn't seen him in _months_ now.

She took off her shoes, whistled for Essex and then wandered up the stairs to her room, ignoring the way the clip of Essex's toes echoed through the large, dark house.

 **So songs I recommend are _I Think I'm OKAY_ by MGK, Yungblud and Travis Baker, which I absolutely adore, and the song and especially the music video give me intense early 2000's feels, and _Lost_ by Dermont Kennedy, which is so damn beautiful, I've completely fallen in love with it. Also _Lost Without You_ by Freya Ridlings, which was sent to me by _Reppinda5o3_ and is completely heart breaking. Umm...I can't really think of many movies and TV series I've been watching lately. Sorry :( **

**Okay, so, questions; what's your lockscreen/homescreen/blah blah blah? My lockscreen is Dominic Harrison and my homescreen is Demi Lovato, both total babes.**

 **Umm...What are you go-to feel good movies? Mine are—not in any type of order— _Princess Bride, The Swan Princess, Stardust, Spirit_ and _Frozen_. Lol. Not even sorry. I think _Catch and Release_ might be working its way onto this list as well. **

**...' _Please tell me I'm your one and only/Or lie and say at least tonight/I've got a brand new cure for lonely/And if you give me what I want/Then I'll give you what you like_ '...**

 **xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaelie!" Lydia snapped, her eyes flashing as she jerked her hand toward where Clary and two of the other cheerleaders were standing, already moving toward the rest of their squad, into formation. "Stop making eyes at Meliorn and get your ass in line!" Kaelie rolled her eyes as she shot one last look toward the tall, handsome boy in a basketball uniform who was staring at her appreciatively.

It was half time, and their team was down by a couple points, so while they regrouped, it was definitely time for the cheerleaders to do their thing and distract the crowd while the boys pulled themselves together.

Clary wasn't sure if she liked cheering.

She had joined the squad as a sophomore when she only been close friends with Kaelie. Lydia had been in their year, but she was a bit of an ice queen and not quite someone that Clary wanted to be friends with. It turned out, Lydia was _still_ an ice queen, but she had her moments where she wasn't too bad, and after bonding over horrible routines and limiting their carb intakes, the three of them had become friends.

Simon used to make jokes that weren't _quite_ on the right side of funny about how he was just waiting for her to drop him now that she was a cheerleader and had quickly been working her way up the social ranks in school.

Clary would just jut her chin forward and say that nothing would ever keep her from being friends with Simon, and she had been true to her word. Maybe they weren't as close as they used to be, but the friendship between them was still strong.

The music was loud, bouncing off the walls of the gym and the song getting a little skewed, but the girls knew their routines well enough to do them in their sleep. The way that the acoustics sounded inside was never all that great, even though they went to a school with one of the best indoor sound systems, which was one of the reasons why Clary preferred cheering at football games, which meant they could be outside.

Clary flipped and spun and kicked her legs up high. She felt her dress flicking up, dropping around her waist, and her hair twirled, the ponytail whipping at her face a couple of times. The first song transitioned smoothly into a second and then a third and by the time that song ended, Clary was breathing heavily, her cheeks pink as she landed in her final pose, behind Lydia and beside one of the other cheerleaders, Eloisa Ravenscar. Most of the cheerleaders were smiling wide—a default facial expression for the squad even if their eyes weren't in it—although Lydia's face was set in it's usual expression; pinched.

There were claps and cheers from the crowd but the girls held their position until Lydia straightened up and flipped her ponytail and gave a little bow before beginning to flounce off the court. The rest of the squad followed after her, Kaelie and a few of the others dawdling just a little to exchange a few quick words with the basketball team who were pumped and getting ready to run back onto the court.

"She's a fucking Nazi," Kaelie growled as the girls headed back to the sidelines. Clary lifted her eyebrows in response, but didn't say anything as they picked up water bottles to hydrate before resuming their positions on the sidelines. She caught a couple of leers from a few guys who were sitting in the first few rows and she sent them dirty looks down her nose before turning around and facing the court.

After the game finished, there was the usual mess in the middle of the court. The _Blue Knights_ had won, so there was obnoxious cheering and grunting noises from the boys and some of the families and other students who had been in the stands flooded onto the court. Most of the cheerleading squad hung around as well, hugging some of the players and grinning widely at their friends. Clary hung back though, not particularly interested in getting a sweaty hug from Jordan, who usually tried to make a thing about making out with his popular cheerleader girlfriend when the team won a game, _especially_ when he was the one who made the last basket.

"Hey," Kaelie nudged Clary with her elbow. "There's a party on at Mels place. You coming?" Of course she was going, it wasn't like she had anything better to do on a Friday night.

Although, going meant undoubtedly running into a drunk Jordan, who was going to feel even more cocky after his win today, and that would make him persistent in chasing her, if that's what he set his mind on. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with that tonight.

"I guess," Clary muttered. "I'm gonna go and get changed." Kaelie didn't say anything because Meliorn was waving his arm at her and she was heading through the crowd toward him. Clary headed to the far side of the gym, away from the two wide open doors where there were streams of people leaving, and walked down the hallway toward the locker rooms. She pushed open the second door, into the females locker room and walked inside.

It didn't take long before the rest of the cheerleaders filtered in, only a couple of the girls missing, and Clary had stripped out of her spanks and the blue and white cropped top. She left on her skirt, already feeling better out of the spanks, and didn't bother changing out of her sports bra. She was going to go home for a shower and to change into something that was better suited for the party. She never used the showers at the school—not because she was embarrassed of her body and didn't want to be seen by the other girls, because that definitely wasn't the case, given how often she stripped down in the locker rooms—but there was no way in hell she was putting her feet on the ground on a concrete floor that was probably covered in all sorts of foot fungi and under a shower head that was probably teaming with bacteria.

No way.

She pulled on a loose singlet and a thin jersey before grabbing her bag. There were a few of the girls who called out their 'see you laters' as she headed out, but Clary had her head down and eyes on her phone, her canvas bag bouncing against her hip. Simon had sent her a text, asking about meeting up tomorrow. She was pretty sure she would be hungover in the morning, and her mum was finally meant to be coming home around four or five that evening, but she was free in the afternoon. Clary was tapping at her reply, not looking up from her phone as she strode out the gym.

People moved out of her way as she walked—not as though she gave them much of a choice, since she was strutting in a straight line, following the path that lead from the gym and down toward the car park. She had driven Kaelie there that night, so her bright red mini was parked in one of the first spots at the front of the car park. There were people flooding the car park, some of them looking partially drunk and Clary finally looked up from her phone, wrinkling her nose in distaste at them. She was almost at her car when she saw that someone was leaning against the back of her car. She opened her mouth to snap at them to get their mangy limbs _off_ her car when the person turned around.

"Clarissa," Jace stated with a sexy smirk. Clary stared at him for a moment before blinking and narrowing her eyes.

"What you doing here, biker boy?" She snipped at him. He didn't look at all affected by her tone, just like the other times, and his smirk grew. She knew that they were getting a couple of looks from people around them, but she didn't pay any attention to them.

"Just thought I'd drop by...Say hi," Jace grinned as he straightened up, pushing his shoulders back just a little, making the height difference between them even more obvious. Clary was used to people being bigger than her, that wasn't a problem, that wasn't what was throwing her off balance. It was the way he was grinning down at her, unphased by her cold look she was giving him.

In fact, he looked almost amused.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Clary asked, her words brisk.

"You struck me as the school spirit type of girl," Jace's eyes skimmed over Clary, down to the short, cheerleading skirt she was wearing, before his gaze came back up to meet hers. "And I knew what school you went to given your friends ID."

"I might not be as well acquainted with the law like _you_ probably are," Clary began pointedly with an arch of her eyebrow. "But I'm pretty sure that constitutes stalking." Jace laughed and shrugged.

"I guess it could be," Jace didn't look bothered. He pursed his lips together and then looked around before taking a step closer, so that he was right up next to her. Clary swallowed hard, hoping that Jace didn't notice it in the dark surrounding. It was night, and the lights that were coming from the gym and the street lights dotted around the car park were mainly behind Clary, so her face was in shadows. "Did you want to come for a ride?" He asked abruptly and she blinked.

"What?" Clary's voice sounded completely taken aback.

"Did you want to come for a ride?" Jace repeated, asking the question as simply as though he was asking her about the weather. He half turned and jerked his head toward the other side of the car park where his bike was parked. It was getting quite a bit of attention from the people who were heading to their cars after coming out of the gym, although not as much attention as Jace and Clary were getting, she realized.

"Um..." Clary didn't like being thrown off balance and getting caught off guard.

What was throwing her even _more_ off balance was the fact that she actually might want to go with him.

"You got something better to do?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her, the one with the little silver hoop through it.

"Actually, I do have plans," Clary sniffed at him. "It's a Friday night, there's an after party on."

"Oh yeah? Think you'll manage to actually get a ride home this time? Or you just gonna get dropped on the side of the road again?" Jace was still smirking at her, although his eyes looked a little harder, which was something she couldn't quite understand.

"Clary!" Came a shout from behind her, and both her and Jace looked back toward the gym, where Jordan was standing. He was still in his basketball uniform, which wasn't surprising. He would wear it until he went home to change and shower. Jordan was still closer to the gym than to the car park, but Clary was guessing that he could still make out who she was talking to. Jace made a snorting noise under his breath and then reached out and touched Clary's elbow lightly. She jerked her arm away from him, but she did turn her attention back to him.

"So? A ride?" He prompted.

"Clary!" Jordan shouted out again, and he was drawing even more attention from people around them as he started coming closer. Clary took in a sharp breath, glancing once more over her shoulder before jerking her head in a nod.

"Let's go."

 **Alright! Another mass update! I'm just...In a super shitty place right now, completely mental, my life is actually in a really good space—isn't it great when that happens? But writing is generally therapeutic so...Here we go.**

 **Movies I would recommend would be _Where The Heart Is_ , which is an old time favourite for me, and _How To Be Single_ , which I actually quite like, even though I don't like Dakota Johnson. It's like my love for Leslie Mann cancels that out though. Haha. I don't know...Both of these movies make me really sad and happy at the same time, so it's good.**

 **Songs that I've recently fallen in love with are _Perfectly Wrong_ by Shawn Mendes, _Chateau_ by Angus & Julia Stone, _You Make It Easy_ by Jason Aldean and _Marry Me_ by Thomas Rhett. Recommend any songs that you guys have had on repeat recently :)**

 **Hope you're all doing well, and please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter because I love your comments x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is gonna be another one of these months you get two updates in month, so...*throws internet cookies***

Clary's legs were stinging as they rode. The tiny blue and white cheerleading skirt was blowing everywhere, and it made her wish that she had still kept her spanx on, just for some extra protection. She wasn't sure where they were going because she was keeping her head down, and she was glad that she had her phone, wallet and keys in the canvas bag that was thrown behind her, the strap over her shoulder and crossing over her chest. When the bike finally started slowing down, Clary lifted her head to look over Jace's shoulder and she furrowed her eyebrows as she realized that they were pulling into an empty parking lot alongside the beach.

It definitely wasn't a part of the beach that she had been to before, and this was _not_ a parking lot that she would ever park her car in. There were cigarette butts and rubbish everywhere, and there was graffiti on the signs and the low fencing that surrounded the car park before leading down toward the beach.

"Where are we?" Clary asked with a crinkle of her nose as Jace stopped his bike and rested one of his feet on the ground, balancing it.

"Come on," Jace stated without answering her question. He kicked out the bike stand and then got off the bike, not being too careful as he did so, jostling Clary around. Clary slid off the bike as well, and her legs were shaky again, the same way that they had been the first time she had gotten off. Jace gripped her arm, exactly like he had the first time. Clary recovered quicker, although her thighs were still stinging ridiculously. She took off the helmet and then began to follow him, but he just raised his eyebrows and nodded at her bag.

"I'm not going to leave this here," Clary stated, looking incredulous. "Have you seen this place? It'll get stolen!" Jace snorted.

"No one's going to touch a bag that's on that bike," he sounded very assured of that fact. "As soon as they see the mark, they'll know they're better off steering clear." He leaned over and tapped to a small engraving near the back of the bike; the same one that was stitched into the back of Jace's leather jacket and the same tattoo that Clary had seen on the girl at the tattoo shop. A reaper with a scythe. He saw her hesitation and he just patted the seat of the bike. "Come on. Put it down." Clary clenched her teeth together before slowly pulling the strap of the bag over her head and then putting it down on the seat of the bike. "Good," he reached out and took her hand.

Like it was nothing.

Like it was that simple.

Even though the only guy she had only ever held hands with Jordan before, and she'd had a reasonably steady relationship with him.

"Let's go," he stated, turning around and tugging at her hand so that she was forced to follow behind. Her thighs stopped stinging as the night air smoothed over them, and she was thankful for the warm weather that California boasted. The beach seemed as though it was empty, although she had no idea what kind of people would be hiding in the sand dunes, given the shady area of town they seemed to be in. Jace wasn't walking slowly, and because his strides were longer than hers, she had to walk quickly to keep up with him, her bright white sneakers kicking up sand. Clary couldn't help her breathing was quickening, her chest rising and falling as her eyes flicked around the dark beach, the lights from the small car park and ones dotting along the dunes, barely giving any lights, and the moon and stars mostly hidden by clouds.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked, trying to keep the shake out of her voice, even though she was beginning to regret getting on the back of a motorcycle with a biker.

What the _fuck was she thinking_?

"Just over there," Jace pointed ahead and Clary looked past him, to where a life guard station was. The tide was going out, and when they reached it, they climbed up the steps until they got to the small deck out the front of the station. Jace let go of Clary's hand and turned around to sit down on the deck, back against the wall of the small building, facing the ocean. Clary's eyes widened as he patted the deck next to you.

"Uh," Clary curled her lip upward. "Can you put your jacket down? Or something?" She asked, waving a manicured finger at the deck, which was caked with sand and dirt and who knew what else.

"My jacket?" Jace snorted as he looked up at her, and realized that she was still watching him expectantly. He shook his head and snorted again, propping up one leg so that his foot was flat on the deck and he could rest his arm over it. "No," he told her. "You can't sit on my jacket." Clary's eyebrows lifted in surprise and Jace just rolled his eyes, looking back up at her. "Get down here," he told her, words short as he reached up for her wrist and gave it a gentle jerk. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but definitely firm enough to pull her body forward.

" _Fine_ ," Clary spat out, sitting down on the wooden slats next to him and pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and staring forward grumpily. Jace just let out a short laugh and shook his head, looking forward, toward the ocean. There was a light on the eave above them, but it was broken, because it was dark, and Clary knew that they were completely hidden by the shadows of the small building. The silent minutes stretched by and finally Clary let out frustrated sigh. "Why did we come here?" She snipped.

"Shit, do you ever fucking switch off?" Jace asked her, turning his head to look at her. Even though his words were rough, there was amusement on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clary glared at him.

"I mean—you're always so uptight! Don't you ever just, I don't know, switch off? Take the stick out of your ass?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her, although there was an amused smirk on his mouth.

"I don't have a stick up my ass," she growled at him.

" _Riiiiight_ ," Jace snorted and Clary felt her whole body tense even more in frustration. She felt her toes curl in her sneakers and she gritted her teeth together. "So what's the whole thing going on with you and the dude-bro looking fucker?"

"I assume you mean Jordan?" Clary asked through clenched teeth.

"That's the one," Jace nodded with a smirk.

"We're _not_ together," she answered.

"You sure?" Jace tipped his head to the side, still smirking that intimidating, _self-assured_ smirk that made Clary's stomach twist in a way that she couldn't tell if it was intense dislike or intense arousal.

She went with dislike.

That was easier to work with.

"You guys definitely looked like you were together that first time I saw you," he snorted. "You know, when he kicked you out of the car and left you on the side of the road in the middle of the night?" Clary glared at him.

"We're not together," she repeated with a growl in her voice. "We broke up."

"After he left you on the side of the road in the middle of the night?" Jace asked with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, for fucks sakes!" Clary exclaimed, and she pushed off the ground, getting quickly to her feet. She managed to take two steps forward toward the steps leading back down to the beach before Jace was on his feet and reached out with one strong arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her back easily against his hard body. Clary let out a loud 'oof' as her body collided with his, and she was about to open her mouth and start berating him for man handling her, but then she became very aware of just how close they were.

"So you're single then, huh?" Jace's breath was hot against her ear and usually she would find that gross, but it just sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't see why that would be of any interest to you," Clary tried to keep her voice even, but Jace's arm was still tight around her waist, and she could his other one shifting, ghosting over the outside of her bare thigh before moving away, and then coming back again, this time a little higher up her thigh. Her voice _didn't_ come out evenly. In fact, it shook a little.

"You're right," Jace replied, and suddenly his arm loosened around her waist and stepped back, and Clary's back suddenly felt cold at the loss of his warmth and she wobbled a little, given she had been leaning back on him. But then just as quickly, he was moving back in, spinning her around and stepping her backwards, forcing her back so that she was pressed against the railing that ran around the small deck. "I don't give a fuck if you've got a boyfriend or not. Doesn't stop me from getting hard at the idea of having my cock inside you."

Clary blinked and then her face screwed up.

"That's _disgusting_ ," she managed to spit out at him.

"Aw, sweet thing," Jace cooed out sarcastically. "Are you used to being talked to a lot nicer? Does he talk to you nice _at all_ when he's fucking you?" Clary couldn't stop herself from blinking rapidly. "Or is he quiet? And does he only do it with the lights off?" His fingers curled around her waist, and then he was picking her up as though she weighed nothing, and put her on the railing. Clary gripped at it firmly, glad that the top rail was made of flat wood, and so at least she had a secure place to sit, but it didn't stop her from feeling panicked as Jace pushed her thighs apart and stood firmly between them.

"You need to move," Clary growled under her breath at him. "This was a stupid idea. I don't know why I came here with you."

"I do," Jace retorted with a grin.

"Oh, you do now, do you?" Clary snapped.

"You're a bored little cheerleader who wanted to show her boyfriend that she wasn't afraid to play with the big, bad biker," Jace smirked at her, and Clary's hand twitched at her side, wanting to reach out and slap him for his remarks.

Probably because they hit close to home.

"I told you," Clary's words were practically hissed at him. " _He's not my boyfriend_."

"Great," Jace's smirk turned downright devilish as his hands started moving again, off her hips, curving over her thighs, his thumbs rubbing up closer to the hem of the tiny cheerleading skirt that she was wearing. "So, at least we know that _your_ delicate morals aren't going to be greyed then." His thumbs slipped underneath the hem of her skirt and she felt her throat run dry as they inched up closer, to her underwear.

"Wh..." her voice came out raspy, and his smile grew wider and she swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna make you forget all about boring ass vanilla sex I know you've been getting," Jace answered, and then dropped to his knees in front of her.

 **I watched the movie _It's Kind of a Funny Story_ for the first time, I've been meaning to watch it for years, but I just never had. I'm really glad I did, so I definitely recommend it. It's got Zach Galifianakis, Viola Davis and Emma Roberts and it's just a really really good. Sort of similar to _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ , although nowhere near as good since that's my favourite movie of all time. Haha. Also as I'm writing this, we're watching _Big Hero 6_ and I just adore this movie so much. They're all just amazing, and Tadashi is just...The most beautiful person in the world. Oh, and the other day I watched _Need For Speed_ again, which is just a mindlessly car racing movie, but I love Aaron Paul and Imogen Poots and so it's great. Haha.**

 **For TV shows, I've recently started _The Bold Type_ , and I'm completely in love, the three main girls are adorable, I don't know which one is my favourite so far. None? All? All, I think. And I absolutely love Alex. And Jacqueline is a fucking goddess. Honestly, the show just makes me so happy. Also _Crashing_ , which was fucking hilarious. Some of the lines in it were really cruel, actually, which kind of cut for a comedy show. I absolutely fucking LOVED Melody and Colin and Sam. Particularly Melody. Also, _Derry Girls_ , I've recommended it before, I'll do it again. Haha. My husband and I have watched it sooooooo many times, it's generally our go-to when stoned. Haha.**

 **Okay, so songs... Uh, some old ones I've been listening to— _Forever_ and _Sex Metal Barbie_ by In This Moment, um, also _Blood_ and _Adrenalize_. Slow _Fade_ by Ruth B, which is beautiful, _Cringe_ by Matt Maeson and the acoustic version is even better. _None Of My Business_ by Cher Lloyd and _Takeaway_ by The Chainsmokers and then _Hope For The Underrated Youth_ by Yungblud, which I bawled my eyes out over the first few times I listened to it.**

 **Okay; questions...Anyone into _Veronica Mars_? Anyone been into Veronica Mars since they were a child? Oh my god. I was so fucking disappointed by the reboot. Like, my entire heart dropped. I only got two episodes in, and I wasn't really enjoying it, I just felt like Veronica wasn't characterized well, she had actually regressed, and then I read the ending, and I just refused to go on. So...That's disappointment dating back to my primary school days.**

 **Umm...Favourite song right now? Mine is _hammer_ by nothing,nowhere.**

 **And how many tattoos do you have? I've just gotten my second one, and I think I'm getting a third in November, and then I've got plans for, like, four others.**

 **Anyway, drop a review, they make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Just a quick heads up that I'm not sure if there will be two updates for every story next month, like there has been for the past couple months, we'll just see how it goes. Working a lot at the moment and my husband and I are doing renovations on our home and just general busy life stuff, so don't have a lot of free time right now x**

"What are you _doing_?!" Clary's voice came out louder this time, her chest tightening as Jace's hands slid up her legs, spreading over her thighs underneath the skirt and giving them a squeeze that made her stomach flip over.

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious what I'm doing," Jace smirked up at her from between her legs. The railing was at a perfect height for him, so with her sitting on top of the metal bar and him kneeling on the sandy deck, his head was just above her knees.

"I-I haven't showered and I j-just had cheerleading," Clary was absolutely _horrified_ by the way that she was stuttering, but his fingers were still tight around her thighs, his thumbs gently rubbing closer and closer toward her upper thighs, getting closer to the apex of her legs. Jace raised an eyebrow at her, looking amused.

"I watched. You barely broke a sweat. That's a weak excuse," he answered, his voice getting quieter, deeper. Clary shivered and her stomach flip-flopped. Her whole body jerked at the first touch of his thumb against her the outside of her panties, so softly that she could barely feel it, but she _definitely_ did. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," Jace was staring up at her with molten gold eyes and Clary felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"Anyone could see us here," she managed to whisper, eyes flicking around, and Jace let out a dark chuckle. She was really clutching at straws there, because the beach looked practically deserted and they were well hidden by the shadows of the life guard shack.

"Another weak excuse," he said to her and his fingers kept moving upward and she jerked again, almost so violently that she tipped herself backwards over the railing. Jace's hands shifted around with lightning fast reflexes and anchored her waist, keeping her steady, one hand on her ass and the other on her hip. They had moved without coming up from underneath her skirt, so the action had pulled her skirt up and the grey and pink underwear that she was wearing under were on full display.

"I..." Clary took in a shaky breath as she steadied herself on top of the railing and Jace's fingers began playing along the pink lace at the top of her underwear.

"Tell me to stop..." Jace had shifted in closer and she could feel his hot breath against her knee. "And I'll stop." Clary finally looked down at him— _properly_ —and saw the devilish expression on his face. He licked his lips slowly and Clary's stomach tightened so much so that she felt as though she was going to throw up. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," he repeated softly, eyes sharp. Clary swallowed hard and after a long moment, she jerked her head in a nod of consent. He watched her for a minute more, waiting for her to say something further, waiting for her to back out, but when all she did was breathe shakily, his fingers curled inward at lace on the sides of the underwear and ripped them without a second thought.

"Shit!" She squeaked out as the front of her underwear and she felt herself become exposed to the night air, given her skirt was already pushed up. Jace leaned forward and he dropped a wet kiss to her inner thigh, making her stomach twist again and then he began pressing more kisses up her leg. Her heart was pounding in her chest and there was a knot in the pit of her stomach that was clenching so tight that it was making it hard for her to breathe. Jace's mouth moved quickly up her thigh, leaving a wet trail that was cooled by the night air and she could feel him getting closer and closer to the middle of her legs.

Then his tongue firmly pressed between her lower lips and Clary's body nearly flipped off the railing for a second time.

Jace seemed more readily prepared this time, gripping her hips tightly as his mouth continued his onslaught. His tongue licked from the bottom of her slit right up to the top, not hesitating for one second as Clary's chest heaved up and down, her body feeling unsteady at his very skilled assault on her pussy.

"Oh, god," Clary managed to breathe out, her words shaking and her whole body feeling as though it was slowly dissolving, starting at her thighs and then spreading outwards, up her stomach and down her legs. Her toes were curling in her sneakers and her fingers were tightening around the metal railing underneath her. The tip of his tongue dipped into her hole, curled into a point, and he pressed into her, making her spine stiffen again. She could feel her juices spilling out of her and down her thighs and through the thin material of her skirt that was tucked underneath her. She was shivering, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the breeze that was blowing around them. She could feel her orgasm coming quickly, and her feet scrabbled for purchase underneath her, finding the second metal bar just a little further down and pushing her feet off it, rolling her hips forward, toward his mouth.

Even in her cloudy mind, Clary was a bit worried that it might scare Jace off, but it just made him lick and suck with more vigor. She could feel him lapping at her as though it was the best thing he had ever tasted and her whole body felt so tight that it was just going to take a few more tweaks before she completely spun out. His grip on her hips were tight, only allowing her to make the smallest of movements upward, and Clary was trying to concentrate on keeping quiet, even though whimpers and moans kept crawling up her throat and trying to escape.

"Shit," Clary whined out as her orgasm threatened to spill over, and her stomach knotted so tight that she sucked in as much air as she could, knowing that it was only going to be seconds. Jace shifted his assault at the last minute, giving her one last lick with the flat of his tongue before his lips secured around her clit. " _Fuck_!" Clary cried out, no longer worried stopping herself from making too much noise, one of her hands going to his hair and tangling itself in the golden strands. She wasn't too sure how hard she was pulling as she came, her whole body shaking, but Jace didn't try and push her away. Her whole body was vibrating and her knuckles were white, one hand clenched around the railing beside her and the other knotted in Jace's hair. As she felt herself coming down from her high, she loosened her grip on Jace's hair, taking in a few deep breaths.

Jace didn't say anything as he straightened up, wiping his hand over his face, but there was a knowing smirk on his face and a twinkle in his golden eyes. Clary wanted to snap at him to get that look off his face, but she really didn't have a leg to stand on morality wise, given she was there with her pussy on show for anyone who walked past and her body still shaking from the intense orgasm that had just rushed over her.

Jace got off the ground and to his feet and then shrugged out of his jacket. For a moment, she thought that he was going to hand the jacket over to her, but he just carefully laid it over the railing beside her before whipping off the shirt that he was wearing and then holding it out in her direction. Clary assumed that it was for her to clean up with, but that was too embarrassing for her to do in front of him—that wasn't even something that she did in front of Jordan—so she just slipped off the railing and balanced herself on unsteady legs before wrapping the long arms of the henley around her waist. She smoothed out her skirt as best she could, and with the henley wrapped around her as well, the wet spot on her skirt was hidden, and no one would be able to tell that she didn't have any underwear on.

"You good?" Jace asked her, that amused smirk still fixed on his face and Clary narrowed her eyes at him now that she was feeling a little more herself again, with her skirt covering her up.

"I'm fine," she muttered as he picked up his jacket and slipped it back on. He had been wearing a dark coloured wife beater underneath, so he wasn't completely shirtless other than the leather jacket, which she would have appreciated. Instead, she lowered her eyes down to his crotch and gritted her teeth together. He was hard in his jeans— _obviously_ so—and Clary took in a short breath through her nose. "Did you want some help with that?" Despite everything that had just happened, it was only at that point that she felt her cheeks go red, blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm good," Jace shrugged it off before holding out his hand for hers. Clary eyed it for a moment, and obviously her hesitation was a moment too long for him, because he let out a huff and then rolled his eyes and snatched up her hand, tugging her to him. Then his lips came down on hers, completely taking her by surprise. Clary could taste herself on Jace's lips and usually that had her pulling back and wiping her mouth in disgust, but Jace really didn't allow that to be an option. His tongue probed at her lips, giving her a second to catch up before he was pushing past her lips and into her mouth.

Clary's body went rigid, jerking in his arms, but he kept on kissing her, insistent and skilled and her knees locked up. His tongue demanded hers to return it's motion and he searched out the inside of her mouth just like he had been eating her out; like it was the best damn thing he had tasted. When he finally pulled back, Clary was breathing hard and her pupils were blown wide as she stared up at him.

"Come home with me," Jace told her. Maybe it was meant to be a question, but it really didn't sound like it. Clary continued to stare up at him, trying to gather her thoughts. For once, he actually gave her a moment to breathe and catch up with what was happening around her. She swallowed hard and finally managed to get herself together.

"I w-want to go home," she responded. Her voice wasn't quite as steady as she wanted it to be, but she was going to have to be happy with what she had.

"You sure about that?" Jace cocked his head to the side. "I can promise you a lot more orgasms like that one." There was a self assured smirk on his face and he _clearly_ knew that he was good at what he had done. That just made Clary all the more confident to go home.

She couldn't _believe_ what she had just done.

And with some _biker_ that she didn't even _know_. She'd only had sex with two other people, and both of them had been boys that at least she had known the _last name_ of.

"I want to go home," she repeated, her voice firmer this time. She had hoped that Jace's smile might falter a bit, seeing that he didn't have _complete_ control of her mind and body, despite the fact that she had just given it up for him like a cheap whore, right in the middle of a beach where anyone could have seen or heard them. But it didn't. He just kept on grinning at her like he knew every thought that was going through her head, and like he knew that that was the best orgasm that she'd ever had.

"Alright, sweet thing. I'll take you home," he smirked and lead the way down the steps, back onto the sand, Clary following tentatively behind him.

 **Songs that I recommend are _Die A Little_ by Yungblud, _Teeth_ by 5SOS, _Love Myself_ by Olivia O'Brien and _Middle Finger_ by Bohnes, all of which have just been on repeat for the past week or so. Also, my husband is completely obsessed with _Motivation_ by Normani and _Slide Away_ by Miley Cyrus, so I've been hearing those a lot recently as well. Lol.**

 **I've been fighting this cold/flu/virus things for moooonths now, and I took a day off work coz it hit hard and I was feeling sorry for myself and I just spent it watching fluffy movies that make me happy. Haha. _Footloose_ , the original one, of course, even though I don't mind the new one. _A Cinderella Story, Ever After, Raise Your Voice, Centre Stage: Turn It Up, What A Girl Wants, The Prince & Me, 13 Going On 30 _and _High School Musical_ so those are my recommendations!**

 **Okay, so questions—how many of you guys are planning on getting Disney+? Haha. It's just been announced that it _will_ be getting released in New Zealand, which we were worried it wouldn't be because so many streaming services aren't. But it's gonna be here in November and me and my partner are _psyched_! Haha.**

 **Is everyone else heartbroken about the Sony/Marvel breakdown? Honestly, my heart goes out to Tom Holland the most, because he has done such an incredible job. There's always going to be a special place in my heart for the OG Spiderman, but there's just something about Tom's version, he was fucking amazing and had so much heart, and I'm just _so upset_ that there isn't going to be more of him in this verse. He seemed so heart broken at D23. Poor baby :(**

 **Last one! Anyone watch performances at the VMAs? I honestly kind of think the VMAs/Oscars/The Golden Globes yadda yadda yadda are pretty bullshit, pretty biased, so I don't pay too much attention to the nominations and the winners, but I live for the outfits and the, like, two or three performances from artists I like. Lizzo and Missy Elliott were fucking _amazing_ , and I screamed when Alyson Stoner came out on stage. Miley Cyrus' performance was totally heart breaking, so fucking good. And Halsey and Jonathan Van Ness were my stand out outfits! Oh also—Joe and Nick Jonas and Sophie Turner's reactions to Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes not kissing in their set was fucking hilarious. Let's face it, I think anything involving Sophie is hilarious—did you guys see her pasta related Instagram story? Ahahahaha. She's amazing.**

 **Drop a review, let me know what you think, love you lots x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Before getting into it, I want to recommend some of my favourite songs as of late... _Undrunk_ by Fletcher. _Dance Monkey_ by Tones and I. And then of course _Kill My Mind_ by the beautiful Louis Tomlinson and _Lights Up_ by the just as beautiful Harry Styles, although the _Lights Up_ music video was an experience and a half, especially while high. _Pretending_ and _Honest_ by Mali Koa are just beautiful. Then _Promise Me_ by Badflowers, which...Made my heart hurt when I heard the song, and then when I watched the video, I cried for the next hour. Yeah. I just wanted to share some happy things, since my note down the end isn't as happy, I guess. Anyway. On with the story x**

Clary sighed as her phone buzzed again. She picked it up and saw that it was another message from Kaelie, and she put it back down. Essex jumped up on the bed and trotted up to where Clary was sitting. She nudged her nose against Clary's hand and Clary patted her hand down the husky's coat. Her phone buzzed _again_ , but when Clary picked it up, she saw it was from Simon, and so she actually opened that one up.

 _Wanna go out for food?_

Clary looked at the time, and then twisted her head toward the TV, where she was watching _Love Island_ , and pursed her lips together. She really should get up. It was after one in the afternoon and she had been in bed since she showered after Jace had dropped her off last night. She had heard the dog walker come in this morning to take Essex out, and that had been what had woken her up, but she hadn't gotten out of bed. She had just picked up the remote and turned on the TV on the opposite wall and had been binging reality TV series that she usually watched with Kaelie and Lydia and when Essex had been dropped back off, she had come up to join her.

 _Yeah, I'll be ready in half an hour,_ Clary sent back before letting out a groan and dragging herself out of bed. She flicked through her wardrobe, finding a cute green and cream coloured dress and pulled it on before heading into her en-suite to do her hair and make up. Essex followed her around, sitting down on the tiled floor at Clary's feet as she brushed her hair and then twist it upward in braids on top of her head. She did her make up quickly, not bothering with anything too heavy, before checking her phone and seeing that Simon had just messaged and said that he was getting into his car now. Clary grabbed a pair of shoes and then clicked her tongue for Essex to follow as she skipped down the stairs, picked up her keys and one of her many Gucci handbags and headed out the front door. Walking down the driveway, Essex kept close by her side as they opened up the side gate just in time to see Simon pulling out of his own driveway on the opposite side of the road and one house up.

"We going to see Simon?" Clary asked, looking down at Essex who bounced a little beside her but didn't stray from her owners side. "Hey, baby? You ready to see Simon?" Essex jerked her head forward as Simon's car pulled up alongside Clary and she reached forward to open the back door, so that Essex could jump in.

"How's my favourite girl?" Simon's voice was positively gooey as he twisted around in his seat and started rubbing her head furiously, scratching behind her ears. "How's my favourite girl?!" Clary rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat and pulled on the seat belt.

"You're going to give her a big head," Clary told him.

"She already has a big head," Simon responded, his voice still mushy in the way he spoke to Essex, playing with her ears and grinning as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. "And she looks beautiful with it." Clary rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't help but smile. Simon gave Essex one final pat before turning around and making himself comfortable again in the drivers seat and pulling away from the curb. "So, Kaelie messaged me last night."

"Oh yeah?" Clary mumbled, looking out the window as their neighbourhood passed them by. She already knew what Kaelie would have messaged about and she really didn't want to discuss this.

"She was waiting for you at some party last night, and you never showed up," Simon continued.

"I know," Clary replied.

"Well, you also didn't text or call her and apparently you left the school after the game with some guy on a _motorbike_ ," Simon gave her a nervous look, which wasn't unusual. Simon was _usually_ nervous or worried, that was his natural state. Clary had tried a hundred times over to help build his confidence up, but it never really seemed to stick. Which was unfortunate, really, because Simon was one of the only people in the whole world that Clary loved unconditionally, and she knew that he was sweet and smart and could have anything he wanted if he just believed in himself a little more. "A motorbike, Clary?"

"It was just a guy," Clary let out an annoyed huff through her teeth. "Now, can we change the subject?" Simon gave her a narrow eyed look, which obviously said they were going to revisit that conversation at a later date, but he leaned forward and turned the radio up a bit louder.

Friendship with Simon was easy.

It wasn't like with Lydia or Kaelie, where she needed to make sure she was always at her best. Same went with the other cheerleaders, where she felt that if she slid one toe out of line then she was going to get called on it.

He was her oldest friend, and he had seen her through a lot. Her outside image was almost completely immaculate, but he had been there in her awkward phases, and had seen her when she had walked in on her father sleeping with one of his personal assistants, and had let her practice make up on him when she was twelve years old and was trying to mimic the way her mother looked but never had time to teach her. He had held her when she was crying about her parents never being around, and he continued to tell her that it was _okay_ to cry now, even when she built up her walls to keep herself safe. She loved him.

"We should go out to that place by the beach," Clary suggested and Simon nodded. It wasn't one of the nicer places that she went, but it was right on the beach, and Essex could run around on the beach. It was a place that Simon had introduced her to, which made sense, because he liked those little, hole-in-the-wall places that she would usually avoid, and given the food wasn't served on monogrammed, china plates, it wasn't somewhere that she had gone with Lydia or Kaelie.

They got to the cafe and Clary was glad that it was mostly empty. The day was overcast and there was a wind, so the beach wasn't super busy, especially the end that they were at, and so she let Essex run into the sand while they sat at a table outside. The bench that they sat at was made of old wood and Clary wrinkled up her nose when she saw the splinters that were sticking up. She picked up one of the cheap napkins and unfolded it before sitting down on it, while Simon rolled his eyes at the motion.

"So," Simon nodded at the waiter who brought over two drinks, a bottle of coke with a glass for Simon, and probably the _only_ crystal wine glass in the little bar. "Tell me about the guy on the motorbike."

"You mean the one that I clearly didn't want to talk about?" Clary arched an eyebrow.

"That's the one," Simon nodded and gave her a wide smile, although there a determined glint in his eye that clearly said she wasn't going to get out of it. Clary pursed her lips together before breathing out heavily through her nose as she picked up her wine glass. Simon watched her without saying anything, only glancing up when a plate piled high with bacon and eggs and sausages were brought over and put in front of him, and then brought over a much smaller plate—once again, probably the nicest one that the place owned—with toasted five-grain bread and a perfectly poached egg balanced on top, dusted with salt and pepper. Clary wrinkled her nose at the egg and sighed.

"It looks like they overdid it," Clary poked at it with a fork and Simon just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you happy with poached eggs," he stated. "Especially from a place that only has a three star rating on Yelp." Clary scrunched up her nose at that comment as though it physically hit her. "Now. The guy."

"Right," Clary muttered. "I met him a few weeks ago, when Jordan left me."

"It's _that_ guy? The one in the biker guy?!" Simon's eyebrows lifted and Essex was running nearby and seemed to hear the panic in his voice. One of her ears flicked forward and she loped over to where they were sitting, nudging her head against Simon's knee. After Simon pat her, she moved to sit next to Clary, who was poking at her egg with a grimace on her face. Simon couldn't tell if it was because of the egg, or the topic of conversation, or the fact that she was sitting on a napkin, but he stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak. Clary picked up her knife and began cutting the toast and the egg into pieces. Simon just watched as she kept cutting the pieces smaller and smaller, and he knew that she would only eat about half of them, but finally she spoke.

"It's not a thing," Clary stated. "It's just...He happened to be there, you know?" She shrugged and stabbed one of the pieces of toast with the fork and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, obviously trying to drag it out, but Simon had the time. "Look, it didn't really mean anything, he was just around."

"Clary," Simon lifted an eyebrow. "You wouldn't just go off with some guy."

"Well, I did," Clary shot back. Simon reached down to pat Essex and then looked back at Clary.

"Is it because of Jordan? Because you broke up with Jordan? So now you're just deciding to go off and get on the back of some _bikers_ motorbike?" Simon asked.

"Don't try and make this about him," Clary screwed up her nose. " _No_. I'm not doing things because we broke up. And I dumped his ass, okay? So if anyone is going off doing some crazy shit because of a break up, it's him."

"Okay, okay—calm down," Simon said, reaching out a hand and resting it on her arm. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it, okay? I just want you to be careful. Jordan is a fucking asshole, and I don't want you going off with some guy because you're...Rebounding." Clary pursed her lips together and obviously wasn't happy with his comment, but she didn't snap at him again. "So...You're not running off to become some biker chicken in leather and covered in tattoo's?" He confirmed and Clary snorted.

"No tacky fake nails and awful hair jobs for me," Clary stated. "Pretty sure I would have an allergic reaction to the fake leather they wear as well." Simon nodded slowly, ignoring her sarcastic remarks and just happy that his best friend wasn't running off to join the biker world. "Anyway, it's nothing serious, okay? Now, can we switch the conversation up a little? Did you hear that Jessamine Lovelace is pregnant?" Jessamine had been in their playgroup when they were younger, and they hadn't really kept in touch. Clary wasn't particularly interested by her, but anything to change the conversation from Jace.

"Really?" Simon scrunched up his nose. "What's the bet she goes on some 'retreat' somewhere and comes back without any baby, brand new boobs and ten pounds slimmer?" Clary snorted, because sadly, that was true, and exactly the way their friends dealt with problems like that.

That's just how things were.

 **Alright, so, obviously I didn't update last month. My bad. I'm in a pretty shitty spot, to be honest, mentally and physically and I've just got a lot going on right now. I'm still dealing with the abrupt loss of a family member and the fall out of that on my family and recently my husband has had a colleague take his life, which has brought up a lot for him. We're going to be okay, we're dealing with things, but I just need to take a breath right now. When I am in front of my computer and I'm actually focused enough to write, I'm not sticking to the schedules that I had before and I'm just writing what I really feel like which unfortunately hasn't been these stories. So I'm just...Gonna take a step back for a bit.**

 **You guys are all beautiful, and I'll be back soon, I just need a bit of a breather to re-centre myself.**

 **Since updating last, it has been World Coming Out Day and World Mental Health Day and I just wanted to say to anyone dealing with mental health issues and anyone in the LGBTQ+ community, whether you are out and loud or still processing things internally, you are all beautiful and deserve love and kindness. Just because I'm going to be away for a little bit, doesn't mean I'm unreachable, feel free to message me on my socials or on here if anyone ever wants to just chat, even if it's just about movies or songs, we all need to look after ourselves first, and then one another.**

 **Much love xx**

 **Tumblr: SereneCalamity**  
 **Twitter: CalamitySerene**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, beauties :)**

When Clary got home from school a few days later, dropped off at the gate by Simon, she noticed a silver BMW in the driveway. Her mothers car. The windows were all open as well, which meant that she was definitely home because the cleaners would shut the windows on the lower floor if the house was empty. Clary picked up the pace as walked toward the door, pushing it open and noting a pair of red high heels that were on the ground right inside the doorway. Essex came running over, the husky panting as she butted Clary's thigh and Clary kicked off her own shoes and scratched her fingers over her furry head.

"Is my mum home, Essie?" Clary asked as she scratched behind Essex's ears. "Is your grandma home?"

"You _know_ I hate it when you call me that," Jocelyn came walking from the direction of the kitchen. She had a glass of wine in her hand, which was pretty common for her _especially_ when she was home, and her nose was scrunched up. "I'm not old enough to be a grandma." Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Have you heard from Jonathan?" Clary asked as she straightened up, shrugging her bag off her shoulder and holding it in the hand that wasn't resting on Essex's head.

"Oh, so no _'how was your time away, mum_ '? ' _It's good to see you, mum_ '?" Jocelyn asked as she came over and held out an arm toward Clary. Clary pursed her lips together before leaning forward to hug her mother. She was closer to her mum than her dad, but they really had never been all that close. She had been around a bit when Clary was younger, but ever since she was thirteen, she had been off on her trips around the globe.

"Hey, mum. Long time no see. Have you heard from Jonathan?" Clary asked as she gave Jocelyn a quick hug—more like a squeeze of the shoulder—before pulling back and looking at her expectantly. Jocelyn sighed long-sufferingly but she didn't say anything else as she turned and walked toward the lounge, Clary and Essex following behind her. The double doors that lead outside to the backyard were wide open as well and the three of them ended up outside at the lounging chairs beside the pool.

"No, I haven't heard from your brother," Jocelyn said as she took a sip of her red wine. "I didn't hear from you either when I was away." Clary didn't say anything, just shrugged a shoulder and looked at the glass of wine in her mothers hand pointedly.

"I'm sure you had enough to entertain yourself with while you were...Wherever you were," Clary replied idly. "Or enough to drown yourself with to forget you had children back home," she added with a mutter before clicking her tongue. Essex jumped up on the lounging chair, sitting at the end where Clary had put her bag down.

"Hows cheerleading? And how's Jordan?" Jocelyn asked, pretending she hadn't heard what Clary had said.

"Cheerleading is boring and I broke up with Jordan," Clary responded and Jocelyn jerked her head to the side.

"You broke up with Jordan?" Jocelyn repeated back to her.

"Yup," Clary nodded her head, leveling her gaze with her mothers, wishing that she had sunglasses that she could slip down onto the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" Jocelyn questioned, her eyebrows pulling together. Clary scrunched up her nose and didn't answer to begin with. She continued to pat Essex and then took her phone out of her bag, flicking through the snapchats that she had gotten from Kaelie. The girl took more photos than a professional model. "Clarissa," Jocelyn's voice was a bit firmer this time.

"We just...Don't get on that well," Clary replied with a roll of her eyes, not bothering to look up. "He's an asshole and I don't want to be with him."

"Well, that's going to make things a little tense when his mother and I catch up for brunch tomorrow," Jocelyn sighed as though this was _worst_ possible thing that could have happened to her. Clary just ignored her as she got back up and started walking inside. She heard Jocelyn call out after her but she ignored her. Essex ran into the house after her, following her up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Jocelyn wasn't awake when Clary got up in the morning, had probably drunken herself into a coma last night because she noted a couple of empty wine bottles on the kitchen bench. Essex was already gone, picked up by the dog walker who had a key for the front door, so the house was silent as Clary got a bottle of iced, flavoured water from the fridge and then walked outside. Simon was waiting outside the gate, as per usual, and she felt a sense of relief as she got into the car next to him.

"Jocelyn home?" Simon asked, looking past Clary and up the driveway to where Jocelyn's car was parked.

"Yup," Clary pursed her lips together and didn't say anything further, and Simon sensed not to ask anything first. So he pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. Once they got to school, Simon gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to join Kirk Duplesse and Matt Charlton while Clary walked over to where Kaelie was standing. Kaelie grinned widely, waving her hand as Clary came over.

"Hey, babe," she said, jutting out her hip as Clary reached her side, bumping it against Clary's own hip. They began walking toward the courtyard. Kaelie began talking about a date she had gone on last night, with an older guy, of course, because Kaelie had little interest in guys their own age, and Clary half listened. They got halfway across the court when Jordan and a few of his friends crossed their path. Kaelie smiled at them while Clary just met Jordan's gaze with her lips in a flat line. Jordan stared back at her before looking away, although she didn't miss the annoyed expression on his face. He carried on walking with his basketball buddies and Clary clicked her teeth, turning up her nose and carrying on forward. "So I'm guessing you guys haven't made up?"

"Nope," Clary shook her head. "And we're not going to." Kaelie lengthened her stride to keep up with Clary and linked her arm through hers.

"Don't worry about it," Kaelie told her. "We're going to be out of here soon—just a couple of more months and then we'll be done." Clary shrugged a shoulder and didn't answer as they walked into the one of the buildings, where their form room was. Lydia was already there, leaning against the door frame with a bored look on her face. She straightened up as the girls came over, shooting them a smile which was probably meant to look sincere, but didn't reach her eyes. Lydia had been a little off for a while now, although if Clary was being honest, she had always been closer to Kaelie than Lydia. "We're just talking about Jordan," Kaelie said as they walked into the classroom and walked toward the back of the class, towards the desks that they were always in.

"Oh, yeah?" Lydia looked over her shoulder at Clary, her long blonde hair sliding like a silken wave.

"Nothing interesting," Clary stated as she leaned back in her chair, hooking one ankle behind the other and stretching them out under the desk. She breathed out through her nose and looked down at her nails. It had been a nearly two weeks since she had gotten them back filled and the bed of her nail was beginning to show. Two of the middle fingers were painted a glittery gold while the others were red, and she drummed the two gold nails of her left hand against her thigh as she waited for the teacher to come in.

"So you're not getting back together then?" Lydia asked and Clary rolled her eyes.

" _No_. Not that I would class that as interesting, but I'm pretty sure we would have lead with that," she retorted and Lydia turned her head to facing forward again, but Clary saw her make a face out of the corner of her eyes.

"Eh," Kaelie shrugged, shuffling around in the seat that she was in between the two girls. "It was like I was saying to Clary, we're going to be out of here soon. He's gonna do a law degree, right?" She didn't wait for Clary to answer. "That sounds boring as shit. I know it's good money, but at least you don't need to be with him through law school, that takes _forever_. My mum says that it's better to marry someone who already _is_ a lawyer. Then you can just get to enjoy the rewards without going through all the tough shit."

"Your mum _would_ say that. She's been married three times already," Lydia muttered her breath.

"And doing damn well for herself," Kaelie smirked. "Which is what all of us are going to be doing in just a few years time. None of this boring ass shit at school or the boring guys at college who just want to study all the time. We'll be married to our first husbands. Some gorgeous billionaires. We'll pop out a kid to keep them interested in us and make sure we get a good divorce settlement when we run them out of money and then drop the kids off with their nannies and disappear on our yachts and drink champagne with beautiful men oiling us up." Clary blinked at Kaelie, who just smiled widely back at her. The teacher clapped her hands at the front of the class to draw their attention and the room went quiet around them.

Right.

So that was her life.

She _knew_ that.

God, that was all she knew.

Sure, her dad had mentioned her getting a degree, but it was really just something to keep her busy. The things that her mum mentioned were a joke, really. Fashion design, art history, fucking communications—she knew that people actually did things with these degrees, but she definitely _wasn't_ going to be one of these people.

Because she wasn't going to work.

People like her didn't _work_.

And that was...Kind of disappointing? Kind of boring?

Clary wasn't sure what the word was that she was looking for, and it was strange, because it wasn't really something that she had thought about before.

Hell, her and Kaelie had joked they would find some billionarie twins and have a joined wedding and then they could dump their kids with the same nanny while they gallivanted around Europe. It was their mothers did, and it was what their mothers had done before them. It was what Clary's brother was doing _right now_ , sort of, minus the marriage and children, and just keep the gallivanting around Europe, even though he was actually meant to be taking over the family business one day.

Clary crossed her arms over chest, glaring at the teacher at the front of the class, her lips pursed together as she breathed out heavily through her nose.

 **So obviously it's been a while, and there's a lot of songs that I haven't recommended! I've just decided to log into that website thing that shows your top tracks, so these are my short term top ten. 1) _She_ \- Harry Styles. 2) _Radio_ \- Lana Del Rey. 3) _Living Proof_ \- Camila Cabello. 4) _Hazel_ \- Carlie Hanson. 5) _September Song_ \- JP Cooper. 6) _We Made It_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 7) _All My Friends_ \- AJ Mitchell. 8) _The Sound_ \- The 1975. 9) _Wrong Direction_ \- Hailee Steinfield. 10) _Dazed & Confused_ \- Ruel. Bonus song would be _You Should Be Sad_ by Halsey, which is fucking amazing, so far my second favourite of the released tracks from Manic.**

 **There's been a lot of amazing TV shows that have recently come out; _The Witcher/His Dark Materials/Watchmen/The Mandalorian_. These are all amazing, incredible acting, the sets and scenery and costume design is just A+. Also _Spinning Out_ was really good, I absolutely loved Mandy and Marcus. I love when there are strong side characters that I can fall in love with, and it had good story lines.**

 **I've also been to a couple of concerts that were great; Greta Van Fleet, Ruel, Shawn Mendes and Khlaid. All bloody brilliant.**

 **Now. I don't want to say much about how shit 2020 has been because we're only 14 days in and holy shit, I feel like there's a lot going on. A fucking lot. For me, what hits closest to home is Australia on fire. On the fifth of January our skies turned an apocalyptic orange because the winds changed and the smoke reached us here in New Zealand. I just want to say to everyone who is dealing with anything right now—it doesn't matter how big or small—I love you and you're not alone x**

 **Tumblr: SereneCalamity**  
 **Twitter: CalamitySerene**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, pretties :)**

Jocelyn wasn't home when Clary got back that night, although Essex woke Clary up that night when she jumped up on the bed and Clary vaguely heard the front door shut so she knew her mum was back, but then Essex settled back down and went to sleep and so did Clary. The next day, Clary had cheerleading practice after school, which was honestly beginning to feel more and more like a drag and was really only made bearable by Kaelie, and then afterwards when she got into her car, she sat there for a long time, staring blankly ahead.

Despite how much she liked Kaelie, her friends words kept replaying in her head.

Internally, it was like she was trying to fight against that, because what the hell was wrong with getting married to some hot billionaire and swanning around the world on a yacht while several nannies raised her children? Apart from the children part—which she really wasn't a big fan of—that was what had always been her future.

That was all she had grown up to aspire to.

That was all she had ever planned on _doing_ with her future!

So now she was trying to figure out _why_ it sat strangely on her shoulders.

Clary turned on her car and backed out of the parking spot without properly looking where she was going. There was an angry toot behind her but she didn't pay attention as she sped out of the school parking lot and onto the road, quickly driving in the direction of the far side of the city. She was never really one to pay attention to road rules and she was going faster than most of the other cars, and she turned the music up on the radio, winding her window all the way down so that her hair was tangling behind her. She had no idea what had pushed her to make this move, but within the next twenty minutes, she was driving into a neighborhood that she had been to twice in the past few weeks—two times more than she had ever been there in _her life._

She got out of her car and then processed properly what she was doing and her eyes widened as she looked down.

She had showered after cheerleading practice and then had changed into a pair of leggings and a light pink off the shoulder shirt that was practically see through and showed off the bra she was wearing underneath. It had been because she was planning on just going straight home after practice.

At least her bra was cute, lacy and green, although the dark colour was the reason why it was so obvious through the pink shirt.

Clary shrugged, looking up and down the road before quickly crossing it and heading into the shop on the other side of the road.

The tattoo parlor.

The chimes jingled as she walked through the door and she felt herself cringe a little internally, still finding the chimes extremely tacky, and then took in a deep breath as Maia came through the doorway on the other side of the store.

"Clary!" Maia grinned at her and Clary was surprised that she remembered her name. "Hey, girl. Is it your turn to get a tattoo?" She wiggled her eyebrows, as though it was a joke, but then Clary jerked her head in a quick nod. Maia's eyes widened and then her grin grew. "That's awesome! Magnus is just finishing up with someone now, but if you give me the design, then I can start getting it printed out." She carried on talking as she moved behind the counter but Clary was still glued to the spot that she was in, just inside the front door as she ran through what Maia had just said.

Design.

She had _nothing_ planned.

 _None_ of this was planned out!

"Clary?" Maia's voice was gentle and she tipped her head to the side, her gorgeous curls bouncing.

"Yeah?" Clary blinked.

"You...Have a design, right?" Maia prompted and Clary cleared her throat and jerked her head in a small nod.

"Of course," she responded. "It's just...I forgot it. I left it at home." Maia raised an eyebrow. "It's fine, I can draw it again—do you have something that I can draw with?" Maia didn't look as though she believed her, but she shuffled through things on her desk and then handed her a blank piece of water paper and a pencil. Clary walked over to the desk, picking them up and then purposefully walking toward the couch and low table. Maia watched her from behind the desk as Clary picked up the pencil and held it over the piece of paper.

Clary tightened her grip on the pencil before clearing her throat again and beginning to sketch. A picture formed quickly, although Clary drew it twice more, up in the left side corner of the page and then the final one near the body, before she was happy with it, changing a couple of things so that it was like she was picturing her mind. When she was done, she got up and walked back over to the desk, thrusting the piece of paper at Maia.

"You know, you don't have to do this today if you're not ready," Maia told her before looking down at the drawing.

"I'm ready," Clary stated, her words clipped. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Maia didn't bother saying anything, just gave her another look and then went through the doorway, to go and scan the drawing and then print it off. A girl and what seemed to be her boyfriend came through the doorway not longer after, the girls forearm wrapped up in a bandage and Magnus was following after them, talking about aftercare details of the tattoo. When he saw Clary, he smiled, and when Maia came out, they smoothly switched jobs, Maia going through the rest of the details of cleaning the tattoo and taking care of payment while Magnus took the printed picture and gestured for Clary to follow him.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon," Magnus told her as he began cleaning down the seat where Clary would be sitting. She just shrugged, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him to sanitizing the area and then he picked up the paper and looked at the images that Maia had printed off in several sizes. "Okay. Where did you want it and what size were you think?" Clary was ready for that, given that had been what she was thinking about when she was sketching the flowers.

"Here," Clary held up her left hand and rubbed the fingers of the other hand down the side beside her thumb.

"Ah, and that's why you made it quite thin?" Magnus asked with a grin and then shook his head. "Seriously, if you're ever looking for some part time work, just hit me up. I'm not a bad artist, and neither is Maia, but if people want custom tattoo's, we always have to get them to get the design elsewhere. I can only do rough sketches that need to be tidied up." Clary didn't know what what to say to that—no one had offered her a job before—so she just shrugged again. "Well, Maia probably didn't ask for your ID, since we saw you here before and we know you're the same age as your friend, but we still need you to the sign the waiver. I'll just go get that, then we'll press the image on and go from there."

By the time Clary was sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, she could feel nerves swirling in her stomach. She was pretty sure that if she wasn't as stubborn as she was and if she wasn't as proud as she was, she would have got off the chair and walked out of the room.

But she didn't.

Magnus pressed the image onto her skin twice, once at an angle that Clary didn't like so much, and so she had shaken her head, because this tattoo business wasn't something that she had ever thought she was going to get mixed up in, and if she was going to do this, then she was going to get it _damn perfect_.

When Clary was happy, Magnus settled onto the stool next to her and began the tattoo process.

The first buzz gave her a bit of a jolt, and she was glad that he had done just a quick tester so she knew what to expect, but when he settled in and began doing the design properly, she was surprised when it didn't actually hurt that much. It felt like a strong vibration that was shuddering through her body, and when he began going over a few spots quite a few times, there was a bit of a stinging sensation, but other than that, it was fine.

It didn't take long, just over half an hour which was because of the smaller details that Clary had drawn in and the shading, and when he was done, he pulled back so she could look at it properly.

The tattoo was all in black ink, not colour like Kaelie's had been, although there were some places on the petals that were shaded lightly, so not completely black. There were three gladiolus flowers, splayed out prettily on the side of her hand, with a couple of leaves that she had drawn in as well. She had completely blanked with the pencil in her hand and she couldn't _believe_ that she hadn't thought about what the actual tattoo was going to be when she was driving over. A few cheesy ones came to mind, a bird, the word freedom in linked letters, a love heart. She was relieved that her birth month flower had come to mind; the gladiolus.

Clary couldn't help but smile and wiggle.

She really liked it.

She had thought that maybe she would regret it as soon as it was over, but she actually really _didn't_.

"Alright," Magnus took off the gloves that he was wearing, tossing them toward the bin and then washing his hands quickly in the sink. "I'll wipe it down, wrap it up, and then go out to Maia to buy some product to put on later, okay?" Clary nodded, not saying anything but feeling a little disappointed when Magnus wrapped it up and the delicate flowers were covered by white cloth.

"Thank you," Clary murmured to him, giving him a small smile before heading through the doorway into the front room of the parlor. She walked over to the desk where Maia was standing and pulled her phone out of her pocket, her credit cards in the phone case, when there was movement behind her. Maia looked up with a smirk and Clary frowned as she turned around.

Jace.

Looking unsurprisingly beautiful, wearing a leather jacket and jeans that probably weren't meant to have that distressed, tight look about them, they had just molded to fit him over time and showed off his strong thighs and, Clary didn't doubt, if he turned around, they would show his ass.

"It's on the house," Jace told her, reaching out and gripping the wrist that wasn't bandaged. "Come for a ride with me."

"No," Clary's automatic response was, the word coming out of her mouth before she could stop it. Jace's smile grew, a gleam in his eyes.

"Come on," Jace tightened his hand around her wrist and gave it a tug. "Let's go for a ride." The way he stated the words, sort of friendly but firmness underlying, Clary didn't argue. She just followed after him, letting him lead the way.

 **Alright! So, what do we think? Let me know, leave a review :)**

 **I thought I'd just give you the top ten from my Spotify again, I got some good feedback from you guys last time! Feel free to give me music recommendations either in the reviews or by message! I always find time to listen given how much time I'm listening to my phone through the day.**

 **1) _You Should Be Sad_ \- Halsey. 2) _Wrong Direction_ \- Hailee Steinfield. 3) _Walls_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 4) _See You Again_ \- Carrie Underwood. 5) _The Bones_ \- Maren Morris and Hozier. 6) _Hey Angel_ \- One Direction. 7) _Blood_ \- In This Moment. 8) _3AM_ \- Halsey. 9) _Radio_ \- Lana Del Rey. 10) _She_ \- Harry Styles.**

 **Much love x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, beauties :) Here's an update for the week.**

Jace's bike had been parked right outside the shop, and he had smirked and offered her the helmet. Clary just shook her head, walking over to her car and getting inside. Being on that motorbike and pressed up so close behind him fucked with her head in ways that she really wasn't ready for today, given how messed up she was already feeling. But there was also the fact that there was no way she was going to leave her baby in this area of town, because unlike Kaelie, she had had this car since she was sixteen and had never got a scratch on her, and she wasn't going to leave it here, _on the street_.

So Clary followed Jace when he got on his bike, jerked his head at her, and took off down the street.

She followed him along the beach front, through the city, and then _out_ of the city. The area that they were heading toward was actually in a similar direction to where Clary had first met Jace, when she was with Jordan and his friends and her then boyfriend had been buying drugs. Clary tightened her hands around the wheel of her car, thumbs twitching, no music playing on the radio as Jace turned his bike down a driveway. It was all gravel, not paved, and Clary slowed her car down so that she limited the stones that were being kicked up, so as not to scratch her car.

She was so busy focusing on where she was driving and wincing every time she heard the ' _tink_ ' of a stone hitting her car, she hadn't really looked up and see the house that they were obviously driving towards. There were a lot of trees around the end of the driveway, but when they drove through them, Clary was surprised when she saw the house. Jace got off his bike near the front door and kicked out the stand of his bike, taking off his helmet and then waited for Clary. Clary parked her car, turned it off and got out.

"This place isn't a total dump, like I would expect," she stated, keeping her voice neutral as she looked around. The house was actually in really good condition, and it looked well looked after. She couldn't imagine that Jace was the type of person to have a gardener or a house keeper, which meant that he looked after this place himself.

And that was strangely attractive to Clary.

Really strange.

"Thanks...I guess," Jace quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked and Clary just rolled her eyes, not sure what else to say. "Want to see the inside?" Clary pulled her eyebrows together as she tipped her head backwards to look up at him.

"Is that meant to be some line to get me into the house and out of my clothes?" She snipped at him and Jace's smirk grew into a grin before reaching out for her.

"Damn right," he replied. Clary didn't know what to respond to that and she bit down on the corner of her lower lip before Jace was lunging at her. She gave out a squeal of surprise before he dropped his shoulder, throwing his arms around her knees and tossing her easily over his shoulder.

"What the _fuck_?!" She cried out, a little breathlessly, her stomach pressed hard against Jace's shoulder. She smacked a hand against his shoulder blade. "What are you doing?!" Jace didn't answer, he just lifted his hand and patted her on the ass which sent her eyebrows arching up toward her hairline, annoyance swirling through her. She heard the door open, and from her upside down position, she saw the ground move underneath them, stepping over the lip of the doorway and then there were polished floors under foot. His boots were heavy on the wooden floor and he moved quickly, down the long hall and then turning and stepping onto a thick rug. "Put me— _fuck_!" She squawked out as she was suddenly moved.

"You're fine," Jace told her with a smirk as she was flopped down onto the bed, bouncing a little at the movement. Clary attempted to frown up at him, her eyebrows pulling together, but she knew her hair was an absolute mess around her face and her shirt was falling off her shoulders.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Clary still tried to frown at him.

"Just wanted to move things along at a quicker pace," Jace grinned and he reached behind him, gripping his shirt and then pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side, toward the wicker basket in the corner of the room.

"Oh, yeah?" Clary made a face at him. "You think that just by showing me your pretty house is gonna make me drop my panties?"

"You saying no?" Jace asked as he toed off his shoes and gave her a knowing look. Clary pursed her lips together and it looked like she _wanted_ to argue, but she knew she wasn't going to. She saw the tattoo's on his chest and down one arm, and the ripped muscles of his stomach and the bulge of his biceps. She hadn't seen them before, because they hadn't exactly stripped down completely in front of each other, which was probably a good thing, because she would never be able to stop feverish dreams of his body.

She'd be dead on her feet.

"Shit," she breathed out and Jace's lips quirked in a knowing, smug smile. That annoyed her a little bit, because she was guessing that that was how a lot of girls looked at him when they saw him. His golden hair and tanned body was incredible, and he had these thick fingers that were undoing the belt that he was wearing, and Clary watched as they worked his zipper. Jace pushed his jeans down and she realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. That was...Completely unhygienic but insanely attractive. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around her ankle, giving it a tug.

"Come on," he said to her, lifting an eyebrow. "Not fair if I'm the only one undressed."

"Yeah. I'm sure that you feel _so_ uncomfortable with all _that_ on show," Clary muttered, for once actually feeling a little nervous, as she waved a finger up and down at him. She was usually very comfortable with her body, she was toned from cheerleading and while her skin was naturally pretty pale, she had her fake tan touched up every few weeks with Kaelie and Lydia.

"Is that meant to tell me that you're _not_ comfortable?" Jace asked with a teasing glint in his eye, a slightly competitive tone to his voice. Clary's eyes narrowed at that and she pulled at her leg, tugging it free from his grasp, but not before she felt the scratch of his blunt nails over the thin skin. She pulled off her top, tossing it to the side, and then wiggled her way out of the leggings she was wearing. At least she had cute bra and undies underneath, which she had noted before, and she flopped back on the bed, hair messily around her, sort of...Presenting herself to him.

There was a dangerous grin on Jace's face as he leaned forward, his body looming over her and he reached one hand out to grab at her bra. She hadn't been expecting it at all as he gripped the little scrap of material between her breasts, holding the cups of the bra together, and pulling quickly, ripping the bra clean in two.

"What the _hell_?!" Clary cried out, eyes widening as she realized what he had done. She also realized that that was pretty much all she had managed to say to him since they had gotten here.

"I'm sure you can buy a hundred more on daddy's credit card and he won't notice," Jace grinned at her before his lips were on hers. Clary wanted to snap at him—say that wasn't _the point_ —but his lips felt so fucking good against hers. It was just as good as the last time—maybe better. His tongue pushed past her lips without hesitation, without waiting to find out if she would push him away and get snarky like Jordan used to do. His mouth was hot and searing and she could feel him moving onto the bed, straddling her, one arm working it's way quickly underneath her and hauling her upwards without breaking their connection. She felt her head come down on the pillows and she would have tried to wiggle herself into a more comfortable position if she hadn't been so caught up in the kiss.

"Alright, princess," Jace pulled away from her with a smirk. "Think it's your turn to do some of the work." She was about to ask what he meant when they were suddenly moving, Jace twisting them around so that she ended up sprawled on top. There wasn't much elegance about the move, but Clary couldn't help the heat that pooled in her stomach at the strength he showed in that one movement. Jace reached to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and handing it to her.

It was then that she actually _focused_ on his dick.

It was a _lot_ bigger than Jordans.

And also Billy Andrews, the only other guy that she had slept with before Jordan.

She flattened her lips into a line, though, because she wasn't going to give Jace anything more to be smug about. She snatched the condom from his hand, tearing the wrapper and throwing it away before rolling it on over his hard cock. She felt it twitch under her hand, and after she had smoothed it on, she wrapped her fingers around it and pumped it a few times. There was a low groan from Jace she looked up at him, through her thick lashes, and he was staring at her, heat in his eyes.

Clary balanced herself on her knees as she lifted herself up, pushing aside the crotch of her underwear and positioning herself over her. Jace's hands were loosely at her side, thumbs gently touching her thighs, but he wasn't providing any support or holding her, and that made her feel a little off kilter. She wasn't used to the one doing the work, in fact, she had only been on top with Jordan a few times, and he had been drunk all of those and it had felt so completely different.

Right now, it was the middle of the afternoon, the sun was streaming through his windows, and it was this muscled, tattooed, undoubtedly _dangerous_ man between her thighs, that she knew _nothing_ about, and it made her nipples tighten.

She sunk down, taking him in with no preparation at all. She felt a slight pinch and she winced a little at the pain as she accommodated for him. When Clary opened her eyes, Jace was staring up at him, and his eyes looked even darker, glittering up at her. She felt his fingers wrap around her legs, behind her knees, pressing in firmly. It was a bruising pressure that spurred her on and she began moving faster, lifting herself up before pushing herself back down over him.

" _Fuck_ ," Jace groaned out, gripping her even harder, one hand slipping upward, fingers curling into her ass. Her hair was swinging forward, over her shoulders, towards her breasts, around her face, and her eyes kept squeezing closed every time he entered her. He was pushing her so _hard_ from the inside, filling her and making her shake, and then the hand that wasn't gripping her ass moved to her clit and squeezed.

"Shit!" Clary's voice came out in a squeak as he suddenly began thrusting up. The way he was moving, lifting his hips off the bed and pushing into her, made her shiver and shake on top of him, and she could feel her orgasm crashing around her a whole lot faster. All she could think about was how full she felt, and how good his fingers were on her clit, and how much she hoped the fingers around her ass left bruises, and that—

"Come on, sweet thing," Jace rasped out, thrusting up into her over and over again until she was coming over his cock, dripping onto his abdomen. Jace kept pushing, through her orgasm, chasing after his own, and she could feel a second one building quickly at the pit of her stomach. He was rough and his pace was brutal and her whole body was tense as she felt the bite of his nails into her ass. She felt it when he came, because his thrusts got even harder and she felt a slight pinch of pleasure-pain in her lower stomach which was quickly smothered by another orgasm. She let out a long whine before collapsing forward, slumping over his body.

 **1) _Wrong Direction_ \- Hailee Steinfield. 2) _Walls_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 3) _Alanis' Interlude_ \- Halsey and Alanis Morissette. 4) _See You Again_ \- Carrie Underwood. 5) _Brooklyn Baby_ \- Lana Del Rey. 6) _Blood_ \- In This Moment. 7) _Casual Sabotage_ \- Yungblud. 8) _She_ \- Harry Styles. 9) _Living Proof_ \- Camila Cabello. 10) _Monsters_ \- James Blunt.**

 **My husbands favourites change all the time, but he has said that today the ones he played the most are _Adore You_ by Harry Styles and _First Man_ by Camila Cabello. I think my playing of the HS2 album on repeat has gotten to him, and he wasn't too big of a fan of _First Man_ by Camila, probably because I played it so much when the song first came out, it always just made me so emotional. After her Grammy performance last night, though, he was an absolute wreck, and he said he played it all the way to work, so I think he's finally on board with that song!**

 **We had a _How To Train Your Dragon_ binge in the weekend, which was amazing, and I've just started a new showed called _Reprisal_ , which seems pretty good.**

 **Also keep in mind, I am sending you guys PM's in response to your reviews! Please don't think I'm ignoring you guys! I absolutely appreciate all your beautiful words and support, just currently the alerts are turned off for any PM's, which is incredibly frustrating, so you're just not getting alerted by them when I send one!**

 **Much love xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, pretties :)**

Clary had fallen asleep after they had had sex.

Not something she usually did—that was Jordan's thing—and it was especially unusual since it was in a bed that she wasn't comfortable in, with scratchy cotton sheets that would probably end up giving her a rash. But she still passed out. When she opened her eyes, it was getting darker outside, probably sometime around seven, and she frowned when she saw the bed was empty.

Between her legs ached a little bit, something that hadn't happened in a _long_ time. She stretched her arms above her head and then looked around the room.

It was pretty empty.

There was a dresser on the far side, with a few old books on top, and then surprisingly, there was a short, glass vase with a few flowers in it. They weren't fresh, they had maybe been there for a week or so, but they still showed off an obviously feminine touch. Her eyebrows wrinkled together, and she really hoped that he didn't have a girlfriend or a partner, because she _really_ wouldn't like that.

She tried not to think about how much she wouldn't like it as she quickly got out of bed. As she was redressing, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Jace came into the room as she was pulling her shirt over her head and then looking down at the bandage on her arm.

"Already dressed?" There was a lazy smirk on Jace's face. "So soon? I was hoping for another round." Clary made a face at him before rolling her eyes and attempting to step around him. Jace stepped to the side, blocking her path and tilting his head to the side, his golden hair flopping to one side. It looked damp, as though he had just gotten out of the shower. That made her skim her eyes downward, and she took in his toned torso and the sweatpants slung low on his hips, and noted a few droplets of water on his arms, one trickling down his torso and disappearing under the band of the sweatpants.

"I need to be getting home," Clary said, as she shoved her feet into the flats that had fallen off her feet when they had come when Jace had dumped her on the bed. Clary took in a sharp breath and moved, to the door, making to leave, but Jace moved to block her. Clary tried to step aside again, but Jace just blocked her path again. Clary sighed, rolling her eyes up to meet his, having to tilt her head all the way back to meet his eyes.

"Why? Daddy waiting for you?" Jace asked and Clary only just stopped herself from pulling the fingers.

"Okay, first of all, that's the second time you've called him 'daddy', I'm beginning to think that maybe you have a kink that I can't fulfill," Clary stated and Jace let out a snort of surprise, eyes lighting up. "Second of all, I'm pretty sure my father doesn't wait on _anyone_ , especially me, although right now I don't even know what country he's in, so I can't confirm that. And third of all," she flashed him a tight smile that didn't meet her eyes. "I don't need a reason to leave. All you need to know is that I'm going." Jace grinned at her playfully, but he didn't say anything to argue, and this time when she stepped to the left, he let her pass. He did, however, follow her down the hallway. Clary could feel his eyes on her back as she walked down the hallway and it felt as though they were burning through her clothes. She swallowed hard as she got to the door and reached for the handle.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Jace asked again as she stepped outside, feeling the evening breeze cool on her warm cheeks, before turning half around to look back at him. "I'm a damn good cook." Clary rolled her eyes at that comment, even though no guy had ever cooked for her before, and that kind of appealed. "Well," Jace reached into the pocket of his sweatpants. "How about you just give me your number?" He grinned, wiggling his phone in front of her. She considered it for a moment, narrowing her eyes, before reaching out and snatching the phone from him. Jace didn't say anything as she entered her number, but the smug smile on his face said it all.

"If you send me a dick pic, I will delete and block you," Clary snipped as she handed him back his phone. Jace took it from her and smirked.

"You sure? You didn't seem to have any problems my dick back there," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, obviously toward his bedroom. Clary just let out a huff and stalked away, back toward her car. She knew that he was watching her go, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of turning back around, even as she got in her car, turned around and drove away. On her way home, she made sure her window was wound all the way down, trying to get rid of the sex smell that she could smell clinging to her clothes, even though they had all mostly been off.

So it was probably more her skin.

And underwear.

Clary crinkled her nose and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, glancing in the mirror as she indicated to pull into another lane, trying to tame it. It was kind of flat and smushed from where she had obviously slept on it, and she tried to fluff it back up a little, annoyed that she had let it out of the ponytail before she had got her tattoo. It would have looked a whole lot more presentable if it had still be restrained.

When Clary pulled up to her house, the gate sliding shut on it's mechanical rails behind her, she noted the front door was open.

Seemed her mother was still around.

Clary got out of her car and headed into the house, Essex running out of the house to greet her. Clary reached out with the hand that wasn't bandaged up—although admittedly the bandage looked a little frayed around the edges from her previous escapades. Essex was rubbing up against her, tongue lolling out of her mouth, before her nose lead her toward Clary's bandaged arm.

"Ooh, no, careful, Essie," Clary pulled her arm away so that Essex couldn't do any further damage before she straightened back up to walk into the house.

"I was wondering when you would get back," Jocelyn was right in front of Clary the minute she walked into the door. Clary lifted an eyebrow, her lip curling in annoyance at the sight of her mother staring at her as though she had done something wrong.

"Uh, okay? Last time I checked, I didn't have _curfew_ ," Clary rolled her eyes before kicking off her shoes and making toward the kitchen. She almost made it past her mother when Jocelyn reached out and grabbed Clary's elbow. "Shit— _what_?"

"What's this? Did you get hurt?" She asked, turning over her arm to look at the bandage.

"No, I didn't," Clary pulled at her arm until it was free from her mothers grip. "I got a tattoo." It was almost comical as her mothers eyes opened. "What? Jonathan has heaps of tattoo's. What's wrong with me having _one?"_

 _"_ I'm pretty sure you'll remember that Jonathan told me that it was only going to be one, and then within a couple of months, he had his whole arm covered," Jocelyn sighed, but there was a small quirk of her lips that almost looked like an amused smile. "I don't want you doing something that's going to reflect badly on you later on in life." _Look bad when you're looking for a husband_ , is what Clary heard, but she pointedly didn't respond. With her arm free, she walked into the kitchen. She noted that there were more empty wine bottles on the bench than there had been before, and she knew for a _fact_ they were new ones because the maid came everyday for a quick tidy up. "I had a few friends over," Jocelyn spoke up from behind Clary, as though she knew what Clary was thinking.

"I didn't ask," Clary responded as she walked over to the fridge. It was pretty empty, groceries got brought in only once a week since she was usually the only one around. She took out an apple and turned back around to face Jocelyn as the fridge door swung shut behind her.

"You better make sure you look after that," Jocelyn said, raising her eyebrows as she looked down at the bandage.

"I _will_ ," Clary muttered out.

"Did they give you instructions? Did they give you ointment to put on it? Do I need to take you somewhere?" Jocelyn asked and Clary let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's _fine_ , okay? I've got it sorted," she said. Jocelyn's eyebrows pulled together as she leaned against the door frame of the large kitchen.

"I don't know if I like your tone," she stated and Clary couldn't stop her snort, almost spitting out the bite of apple that she had just taken. She chewed slowly, watching her mothers face who was very carefully sculpted into this almost... _Motherly concerned_ expression. It was unusual, only one that she had seen a couple of times. She swallowed slowly, putting the apple down on the bench and then purposefully walked up to her mother, stepping around to the side so that she could leave the room.

"You don't just get to pick and choose when you're going to act like a mother," Clary snipped out. "It's just not that kind of game." Jocelyn's lips parted as though she was going to say something, but Clary was already stalking past, heading toward the stairs. Essex followed after her, trotting up the stairs behind Clary as she reached the top. She walked toward her bedroom, slamming the door behind her after Essex had run in after her. She flopped down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling for a few beats before Essex jumped up and nosed at her arm.

She was going to need to shower soon, and then smooth some cream over her new tattoo.

And speaking of...Clary lifted her arm up and started peeling at the tape around the outside of her bandage, tugging it slowly off her skin. She had just worked one side off and dumped the tape on the ground beside her when her phone let out a loud ping and vibrated on the bed where it had fallen beside her. She felt her stomach jump at the sound, wondering if it was a message from Jace.

 _I miss you. Hopefully I'll be home soon._

Clary blinked as she stared at the message and then at the name of the person who had sent it.

Jonathan.

A smile spread across her face as she quickly typed out a reply.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the update! I'm not too sure how much longer I'll be able to keep up with the weekly updates, but we'll see how it goes. Haha. On with my top 10 of the week;**

 **1) _Walls_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 2) _Wrong Direction_ \- Hailee Steinfeld. 3) _Alanis' Interlude_ \- Halsey and Alanis Morissette. 4) _Brooklyn Baby_ \- Lana Del Rey. 5) _You Should Be Sad_ \- Halsey. 6) _Venice Bitch_ \- Lana Del Rey. 7) _Fake Love_ \- BTS. 8) _Too Young_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 9) _Love Me Less_ \- MAX and Quinn XCII. 10) _She_ \- Harry Styles.**

 **And then my husbands repeats for the past week have been the new In This Moment song, _The In-Between_ , and _Blood, Sweat & Tears_ by BTS.**

 **I haven't watched anything new, really, other than the _Nancy Drew_ series that's out. I don't mind it, but it just doesn't strike the same chord that the book series did when I was younger, it doesn't have the same feel. Even the old movie with Emma Roberts in it had a more nostalgic feel to it, but given how different it is from the books, it's kind of easy to just make it feel like a completely new fandom all together. Oh, and I did finish _Reprisal_ , and it was fucking amazing, so I definitely recommend that.**

 **Please leave a review, let me know what you think of the update, let me know your favourite song at the moment, or your favourite movie or TV series or favourite lyrics or whatever the hell ya want xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lovely _adri1190_** **—I hope you enjoy the update :)**

Clary went into school the next couple of days without paying much attention to what was happening. Magnus had told her that it would be fine for her to have the tattoo uncovered and out in the open, in fact it would be better if she let it breathe, but she couldn't help but be a little nervous when she first went to school. She didn't bandage it up again but she stuck to long sleeves or jackets, and she skipped right out on cheerleading practice, even though she knew that she was going to get death glares and angry messages from Lydia.

Maybe she was a little upset that Jace hadn't text her.

She was telling herself that she _wasn't_ upset about it, but she couldn't really help it.

And maybe upset was the wrong word. A little pissed?

Saturday morning came around and Clary was thinking about going out to get a pedicure and getting her hair cut when she heard the front door open. She was in the lounge, flicking through the TV channels, only coming out of her room because her mother had gone out last night and hadn't come back, and she frowned as she heard footsteps on the tiles. Essex jumped off the end of the couch and ran out of the lounge, but she didn't start barking, so she knew that it was someone that she knew.

Her heart jumped for a moment, remembering Jonathan's text from the other day about how he would be coming home soon, but then the footsteps got closer and Kaelie's head popped around the corner.

"Babe! Come on!" She announced with a grin. She was wearing a partially see-through pink and white dress and underneath she was wearing a bikini. "We're going to the club."

"I really don't feel like swimming today," Clary stated, already settling back down on the couch and propping up her legs. Kaelie rolled her eyes and came over to where Clary was, shoving her legs off the couch.

"We don't need to go swimming. We'll just sunbathe," she said, grabbing Clary's arm and pulling at it. Thankfully, it wasn't the one that had been tattooed, so there was no chance of her hurting, and it was clear that Kaelie was stuck on this idea, because she kept on pulling until Clary let out a groan and got off the couch, letting her friend drag her out of the lounge and up to her room to get a change of clothes.

* * *

The beach club was actually where Clary and Kaelie had met. They had been about ten or eleven and had been there with their mothers. They had both been bored out of their minds, and they had found each other in the bathroom when they had escaped from their mothers. They didn't bother to show their ID's or sign in as they walked through the front office area, the girl behind the counter knowing who they were on sight. They stopped by the bar to pick up drinks, even though it was only just after ten in the morning, and then headed out to the cabanas. There was an empty one just down the smooth, wooden steps that lead down to the sand, and they put down their bags and slipped out of the thin dresses that they had pulled on over their bikini's.

"Something's been going on with you," Kaelie stated as she poured some sunscreen onto her hand and then tossed it over to Clary to pour some onto her self as well. "I thought that it was the break up with Jordan, but I'm pretty sure it's more than that."

"Nothing's going on, Kaelie," Clary sighed as she spread the sunscreen over her shoulders and then began spreading it down over their thighs. They pulled the reclining beach chairs out of the shade of the cabana, just a little bit forward so that they would be able to get on their barely covered bodies.

"I _know_ you're lying, but I'm going to let it go, because I trust that you'll tell me when you're ready," Kaelie responded easily as she made herself comfortable and slid big sunglasses up her nose. It was pretty quiet today, probably also because it was so early, but one of the big differences between the public beaches just a couple of miles in either direction and where they were was the fact that people weren't allowed to just run around and yell. There were rules and a noise level, when there wasn't a party happening, and so it made for a relaxing morning.

"I guess," Clary muttered as she picked up her drink and swallowed almost half of it. Kaelie raised an eyebrow and then suddenly jerked up in her seat.

"What the hell is that?!" Kaelie cried out, her hand snapping out and gabbing Clary's arm, which made Clary's grip on her drink wobble a little and she spilt some of the alcohol.

"Hey!" Clary protested with a pout.

"What's this?!" Kaelie repeated, turning Clary's hand over. "You got a tattoo? And you didn't ask me to come with you?" She sounded more upset about Clary hadn't invited her to come with her than surprised that Clary had actually gotten a tattoo. "Where did you go? Same place I did?"

"You got any more questions you want to add to that queue, or you ready for me to start answering?" Clary asked, a touch of snarkiness in her tone, but nowhere near enough to bother Kaelie, because she just grinned and let Clary's wrist go as she tugged at it, picking up her own drink from the little drink holder in her reclining chair. "So, _yes_ , obviously I got a tattoo. No, I didn't ask you to come, because it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. And yeah, I went to the same place."

"It's pretty," Kaelie said with a grin, sipping from her drink. "What's it for?"

"Well...You know how I said it was spur of the moment?" Clary asked and Kaelie nodded. "Yeah, well, I really didn't know what I was going to get...Until I got there." Kaelie's eyes widened and the hand that wasn't holding her drink pushed up her sunglasses so that Clary could see how incredulously she was looking at her.

" _What_?! You were the one who was trying to talk _me_ out of getting one in the first place! And I had already decided what I wanted!" Kaelie cried out and Clary couldn't help but feel a smile begin to tug up the corners of her lips. Kaelie was a bit...Ditzy, in the best way, and she really wouldn't understand this restless feeling that Clary had begun to feel because she was completely _content_ with what they had and where they were, but Clary loved her. Simon was her best friend and always would be, but Kaelie came in close second.

"I went with my birth month flower," Clary said, tipping her hand from side to side, watching the tattoo shift slightly with the change in muscles, rolling her thumb a little.

"It's pretty," Kaelie said. "But next time you do something impulsive, make sure you invite me."

"Alright, deal," Clary agreed. Kaelie looked placated with that, because she pushed her sunglasses back on and slumped back in her seat, making herself comfortable and letting out a long sigh. Clary mimicked her position, letting her legs spread out on the reclining beach chair and feeling the sun warm her skin. At some point, Clary fell asleep, and it was only when one of the attractive cabana boys came over to offer them fresh drinks and more sunscreen that she woke up again. She checked her phone and let out a yawn as she realized it was after twelve.

"Shit," Kaelie had obviously fallen asleep as well. She blinked a few times and then sat up, stretching her arms over her head and grinning. "I could look at _him_ all day," she smirked as the cabana boy walked away with their empty glasses, now that the full ones were sitting with them. Clary didn't pay much attention, sipping at her drink before Kaelie's body jerked, her spine stiffening, and Clary raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she followed Kaelie's gaze. There were a couple of people in the water further down, and the beach was busier than it had been when they had first settled down, and there were families and groups of people around the cabanas.

"What the _fuck_?" Kaelie hissed out and Clary felt the girl jump to her feet behind them. It was then that Clary's eyes found what Kaelie was looking at.

Lydia.

 _And Jordan_.

Wrapped around each other in a disgusting display of public affection that Clary had always hated. Lydia was in a white one piece that hardly covered any of her ass and was actually brought at the recommendation of Clary a month or so ago. Jordan's arms were around her, one hand firmly _on_ her ass, face buried in her neck, underneath her hair, and she felt her lips curling downward.

"She can't _do that_!" Kaelie making to move around the beach chair that Clary was in, in the direction of Lydia and Jordan. "She's our _friend_! She—"

"Don't, Kaelie," Clary gripped her friends arm tightly, eyes shifting between Lydia and Jordan, and then her friend. She watched them for a moment, a look of disdain still on her face as. They kissed, completely unaware that they were being watched, and Clary sighed, shaking her head.

She was pissed but she wasn't...She wasn't super angry about it.

She wasn't even all that surprised.

"Let's go," Clary said, already picking up her sunglasses and turning back to their cabana.

"No, Clary!" Kaelie's eyes were widened. "That's not okay! What they're doing—oh my god, do you think they were doing this before?!" With how loud she was speaking, it was a wonder Jordan and Lydia hadn't spotted them, which was the opposite of what Clary wanted, so she gave her friend a quick glare as grabbed her bag and then shoved Kaelie's at her.

"They're not worth it, okay? Let's just get out of here," Clary demanded as she shoved her phone into her bag, not bothering to pull her dress over her head or finish her drink. Kaelie swallowed hard, her eyes narrow, obviously wanting to do something, but she gathered her own things quickly and let Clary drag her away, heading up the steps into the beach club, and away from the beach where Lydia and Jordan were.

 **Okay, so my top songs this week are as follows;**

 **1) _Walls_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 2) _Alanis' Interlude_ \- Halsey and Alanis Morissette. 3) _Venice Bitch_ \- Lana Del Rey. 4) _Fake Love_ \- BTS. 5) _Too Young_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 6) _Always You_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 7) _Mikrokosmos_ \- BTS. 8) _Caught Up In Your Storm_ \- Mickey Guyton. 9) _8TEEN_ \- Khalid. 10) _Heebiejeebies_ \- Aminé and Kehlani.**

 **The song that my husband hasn't stopped playing is _Dionysus_ by BTS. We've been on a total BTS buzz lately, totally jumping on that train, even if we're a little late. My hubby's faves are Suga, Jungkook and Namjoon—he completely swoons everytime Suga comes on stage or starts rapping. Haha. Mine would be Namjoon, who I, admittedly, swoon over everytime he comes on screen, and then Jungkook, even if he's too pretty to even exist.**

 **In one of my reviews, _KnivesOut_ recomended _Anne With An E_ which I have actually watched before although I haven't finished yet, and I definitely want to recommend to you guys! I remember reading the books when I was younger and loving them, and there's just something about this series that has brought it all back. I've also started watching _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_ when me and my husband are high, and I'm super into it. Haha.**

 **I think my weekly updates are going to slow down a bit for a few weeks, although I think I had a good run! So I'll be doing previews of the next chapter if you leave a review and let me know if you want one or not.**

 **Also, feel free to hit me up on my socials;  
** **Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
** **Twitter: CalamitySerene**

 **xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter!**

Kaelie came in to Clary's house when she got home. She really wasn't in the mood for company, but Kaelie refused to leave, and Clary knew that she was only so adamant about because she was worried. Clary also agreed that she could stay because _she_ was a bit worried that she might go back to the beach club and confront Lydia, which she really didn't want to do.

Jordan had always been an asshole, and Clary was glad that she had cut him out.

Lydia was a bitch and she would get what's coming to her.

It hurt a bit, definitely. Lydia was someone that she had considered a friend, and the fact that she had fooled around with Jordan was shit. But it wasn't something that she was going to agonize about for too long, because they weren't worth it, just as she had told Kaelie. Unfortunately, it was not _entirely_ surprising, because she had slept with guys in relationships before, including a married man.

At least it wasn't Kaelie.

She had always gotten on better with Kaelie.

They finished off one of the bottles of wine that Jocelyn had put in the fridge and it was just after five that Kaelie said that she had a date. The guy was apparently in his mid-twenties and was an investment banker—definitely not the kind of guy that Kaelie would find _interesting_ , but definitely the kind of guy that would buy her nice things if she blew him in the back of his car or jerked him off under the table at dinner. She shuffled around on the couch and then gave Clary a small smile, who was saying that she would be _fine_ , and to go out on her date. Kaelie gave her a kiss on the cheek and said to text her if she needed anything before heading out.

Clary went up to her ensuite to shower and as she was drying her hair afterwards, she heard a car outside. Clary looked out her window and saw her mothers car there, parked a little awkwardly behind her own, and she rolled her eyes, hoping that her mother didn't come up for any bonding time.

Luckily she didn't.

After spreading some of the ointment from Magnus onto her arm and brushing her hair, twisting it into a plait so that it didn't get too knotted through the night, she flopped down on her bed and turned on the TV opposite her. Essex scratched at the door which was mostly closed, pushing it open and then jumping on the bed, and after an hour or so of watching _The Bachelor_ , she picked up her phone and opened up Jonathan's message from the other day.

She had replied at the time, twice, actually, but she hadn't got any replies. That wasn't unusual, Jonathan was bad at replying, and the last picture he had put up had been in the middle of the ocean, so he had probably only messaged when he had come into a port somewhere. Her first response had just been ' _What_?!' and her second response was ' _When do you think you'll be back?_ '

Now, she typed out a further message.

 _I miss you. Mum and dad are never here, which is nothing new, but the house doesn't feel right without you here. Essex misses you, too. Me and Jordan broke up, which I'm sure you're happy about, although I think that maybe him and Lydia were fucking. Anyway...Message me when you can. I love you._

Her and Jonathan had been close.

Not the closest brothers and sisters around, but he didn't tell her to piss off when he was hanging out with his friend, and when she was younger and Jocelyn had first started leaving them for weeks at a time—they were already used to their father doing it, but it was different when it was their mother—and he was the one that had looked after her. Picking her up from school, distracting her from their parents ditching, and he was the one that assured her that it had nothing to do with _her_ when they were ten years old and she thought maybe she had done something wrong and that was why her mum and dad weren't around.

She was a long way from that insecure kid that she had, but other than Simon, Jonathan was the only family she had. At least, the only family she loved with all her heart.

It was a quiet Saturday night, not one that she usually had. She fell asleep sometime around eleven, Essex curled up next to her, _The Bachelor_ still playing on the TV and lighting up the room in a bluish glow.

* * *

Simon came over the next morning—Clary heard him downstairs talking to Jocelyn before he came up. She didn't bother getting out of bed, although she checked her phone and saw that there were a couple of messages from him, from over the past hour, asking if she was awake and if she wanted to go out for breakfast. It was just after nine thirty, which was damn early for a Sunday morning, but Simon was always like that.

Strangely enough, it was Lydia and Jordan that came to her mind as soon as her brain lost the fogginess of sleep.

"Fucking hell," Clary muttered under her breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands before sitting up. She heard another car outside and she wondered who it was. She really wasn't sure if she could deal with Kaelie _and_ Simon this morning, and that's the only other person she could think of who would be here so early. She got out of bed and tugged off the cover, wrapping it around her as she walked toward the window. "Dad?" Clary frowned as she saw him get out of the car.

It had been about three weeks since she had seen him last, and even then, he had only been back for two nights, and she had been at school throughout the day. Clary quickly moved around the room, putting on a bra and then pulling on a baby pink hoodie over her silk pyjama top, heading downstairs. She was just coming to the bottom of the stairs as Jocelyn was greeting Valentine with an awkward half hug and a proffer of her cheek for him to kiss.

Simon was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he exchanged an amused look with Clary.

There was really no love lost between the two of her parents.

"Clarissa!" Valentine smiled up at her, although it was a little tight in the corners and it didn't quite reach is eyes. Clary took in a deep breath and forced a smile as she came down the last of the stairs and reached out her arms to meet his. "Hello, darling."

"Hi," Clary hummed out against his suit jacket. It smelt like bourbon and cheap perfume and she wondered for a moment if those things were from this morning or if they were from the night before and he just hadn't bothered to change. But the thing was, it didn't really matter, so she didn't bother thinking about it for any longer. "You're home."

"I am," Valentine smiled and this his eyes shifted, finding Simon and his smile widened a little. "Simon! It's been a while."

"Good to see you, Mr Morgenstern," Simon smiled as he stepped around Jocelyn and held out his hand. Valentine reached out and shook it while shaking his head.

"How many times have I told you to call me Val?" He said with a smile that was probably meant to be friendly but kind of just looked shark-like. Clary got on better with her dad that she had with her mum for a long time, but she had learnt a long time ago to not let herself get too close. She knew her parents loved her, it just wasn't in the way that she had wanted when she was younger and so now she was careful to keep a barrier up.

"Sorry. _Val_ ," Simon emphasized the word even though Clary knew that next time they would have the same conversation. It was pretty much all they ever said to each other.

"Come on, Si," Clary tugged on his hand, reaching out with the one that _wasn't_ tattooed, because that wasn't a conversation she was ready to have right now.

"See you guys later," Simon called over his shoulder as they walked quickly up the stairs. There was no response from either of the parents, and Clary guessed they were probably already walking in separate directions downstairs, nothing to say to each other. They walked into Clary's room, Essex running out, obviously wanting some fresh air, and Clary flopped backward on her bed while Simon shut her door. "You wearing the hoodie to hide the tattoo?" He asked with an arch of his eyebrows.

"How'd _you_ know about the tattoo?" Clary asked, lifting her head off the tangle of blankets and frowning at Simon.

"Just because you were trying to avoid me at school, doesn't mean I still didn't see you," Simon replied with a grin before he came over and flopped down on the bed next to her. "You going through a midlife crisis at eighteen?" He asked in a cheeky voice and Clary just rolled her eyes at him. He took in a deep breath and rolled himself onto the side, propping himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down at her. "Kaelie messaged me last night—pretty sure she was drunk—and she told me that I needed to check on you this morning."

"Right," Clary sighed. "Well," she began, taking in a deep breath before telling Simon about what she and Kaelie had seen between Lydia and Jordan yesterday. When she had finished, Simon was frowning deeply, and he reached out to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

"I never fucking trusted Lydia," he growled out, venom dripping from his words. "Was never a big fan of Kaelie, but that's just because she's so—so loud, and in your face. But Lydia has always acted like a fucking snake." Clary gave him a small smile, loving Simon a little bit more with how fiercely he was on her side. She gave his hand a little squeeze before she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up, wondering if it was Kaelie.

 _Hey. It's Jace._

She couldn't stop the smile that curved on her lips.

"Who's that?" Simon asked, trying to duck his head and look at the phone.

"Someone...No one," Clary replied, quickly dropping her phone, face down, on the bed. Simon snorted and let his arm collapse underneath him, so that he was lying next to her again, and he shot her an incredulous look.

"You know who my father is, right? And what he does for a living? I could hack your phone while laying in bed and watching _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ and eating doritos see exactly who you're messaging," he informed her. "So you might as well just tell."

"You mean, while you're laying in bed, watching _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ and jacking off to Rosa Diaz, right?" Clary corrected him with a grin and Simon snorted, rolling his eyes, but not denying the fact.

"That's not what I _said_. But, hey, I can multi-task," Simon grinned, nudging her with his shoulder and Clary couldn't help but laugh a little.

She always felt better when Simon was around.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Here's my top 10 on Spotify, as usual;**

 **1) _Kissing Other People_ \- Lennon Stella. 2) _Mikrokosmos_ \- BTS. 3) _Walls_ \- Louis Tomlinson. 4) _No Time To Die_ \- Billie Eilish. 5) _Euphoria_ \- BTS. 6) _I Need U_ \- BTS. 7) _Is It Just Me?_ \- Emily Burns. 8) _Homesick_ \- Dua Lipa. 9) _8TEEN_ \- Khalid. 10) _Bad_ \- The Cab.**

 **I'm feeling shit and watching _Sound of Music_. Hope your day is going better than mine x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey :) So. This year has already felt as though it's lasted a century and we're only two and half months in. _Shiiiiiiiiit_. I hope you're all okay and have support and love and care surrounding you. I love you all.**

Clary refused to stay home from school on Monday, even though Kaelie said that she would bail with her and they could go and get mani/pedi's. She wasn't going to let Lydia chase her out of school grounds, she would just ignore the bitch if she came up to her, and she knew that Kaelie would as well. She's not too sure how she would act if Jordan came up to her...She liked to think that she wasn't going to stoop to some low level and slap him, but she had gotten hardly any sleep last night and her father had wanted a family dinner—minus Jonathan—last night, which had been tense and awkward, so she might just react without really thinking if he came up to her.

Kaelie and Simon barely left her side. It wasn't as though she was some _damsel_ in distress, and it wasn't as though she had only _just_ broken up with Jordan and was hurting over it because she had seen the pair of them together, but their support made her feel stronger.

Jace had sent her a couple of messages.

It seemed as though he really wasn't the texting type, or maybe he just had a lot going on, because after he had sent her the text Sunday morning when she was with Simon, he had only text her once more, and that had been late, just before Clary had gone to bed. He had messaged her a few times on Monday, and then she didn't hear from him again until Wednesday. She had cheerleading practice after school, and she had considered not going—Kaelie had also said that she wouldn't go if Clary didn't want to, but in all honesty, Clary didn't mind. Lydia hadn't really been around for the past couple of days, although it didn't seem as though she knew that _they_ knew, and so Clary's annoyance had subsided a little.

After practice—and Lydia tearing one of the freshman to shreds for stepping on her toes twice through their dance routine—Clary walked to her car with her canvas bag thrown over her shoulder. She was going straight home, so she would shower then, and she drank almost half her bottle of water before unlocking the door to her car and checking her phone.

 _Come to a party with me this Saturday._

It was from Jace.

Clary felt her stomach turn a little at the invite and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, chewing down on it as she contemplated her reply. She plugged her phone into the radio and put one of her playlists on shuffle before reversing out of the parking spot. She waited until she got home before replying, hoping the delay in response made him at least a _little_ anxious about what her reply would be.

Although, to be fair, it wasn't as though he had asked her a question.

It had been more of a general statement.

 _Generally before I agree to be someones arm candy, they need to take me on a date first._

Clary licked her lips, tasting the sweat from cheer practice on her upper lip, and dumped her bag in the basket in the corner of the room, to be cleaned out when the maid came by tomorrow. She pulled her shirt over her head and then stripped out of her sports bra. She was about to push off her shorts when her phone buzzed, and she picked it up.

 _I don't really date_ , was Jace's reply. Clary pursed her lips together, letting out a little huff before purposefully dropping her phone back onto her bed, ignoring the strange tug in her chest at the four word response.

She wasn't sure _what_ the hell was going on between her and the biker boy, but she had already put out once— _twice_ if she also counted their little run in on the beach, although to be fair, she hadn't had actually had _full on_ sex with him that time. But what she did know, was that she wanted him to work at least a _little_ bit if she was going to be put out for him again.

She was already giving him so much more than she did with any other guy—she wasn't going to act as though the sun shone out of his ass and she was just going to trip over herself for him.

Clary took a long shower, forcing herself to take her time as she washed her hair and slathered her body up in peach body wash a couple of times, shaving her legs and under her arms and then just leaning against the tiles and letting the hot water stream through her hair and down her back. The water pressure was high and her skin was pink all over when she finally stepped out of the shower. Once again, she took her time with rubbing moisturizer into her face and then a separate one for her body and legs, and then brushing her hair, refusing to go back into her bedroom where her phone was laying for as long as possible. After she brushed out her hair and twisted it into braids that wrapped around her head, she walked back into her room, her towels wet and sprawled out on the floor in the bathroom, Clary not bothering to pick them up. When she picked up her phone, she had two messages, both from Jace.

It was a stupid smile that spread across her face, but she couldn't help it. Nothing she would ever admit to him, though.

 _I'll make an exception for you, sweet thing._

 _I'll pick you up Saturday morning, we'll go out before the party. Bring a change of clothes._

Her stomach squeezed at that, although her eyes narrowed at the nickname that she couldn't seem to shake when it came to him. It wasn't that the nickname itself was bad, it was just...There was something in the way he said it that made her prickle a little.

 _Okay_ , Clary answered, letting out a deep breath through her nose.

A party.

A _biker_ party.

And a date with a biker beforehand.

She had _nothing_ to wear.

She tapped through her phone before reaching Kaelie's number and pressed down on the contact.

"Kaelie? You home?" She asked.

"Yeah, just getting in the shower," Kaelie replied. "What's up?"

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear so much black," Kaelie stated as she looked at the latest outfit that Clary was wearing. "It looks like you're going to a funeral..." she trailed off as she flipped open the jacket that Clary had on, to look at the singlet underneath, which was lace with a couple of cut outs at the sides and under her breasts. "A _grunge_ funeral—you don't wear these types of clothes. What are you shopping for?"

"The party I'm going to...I think..." Clary pursed her lips as she looks at her reflection. She didn't look _bad_ , she just didn't really look like herself. The leather jacket was good, she liked that—she actually had one at home, but what was one more? And then the jeans were fitted and made her thighs looks good, but she had never really been into that whole distressed and ripped kind of look, so that was new. And the top was cute, but usually she would pair it with a short skirt or maybe a bright coloured bra that would flash through the lace and the cut outs.

"This is about a guy, right? Is this what's been going on with you these past few weeks? Is he, like, emo or something?" Kaelie asked with a wrinkle of her nose and Clary let out a laugh.

"I don't think _anyone_ identifies as _emo_ anymore, Kaelie," Clary rolled her eyes and then took in a deep breath as she slipped off the jacket and picked up one of the other shirts she had picked out. "He's just...He's kind of a bit rougher than the other guys we usually hang out with?" Kaelie's lips shaped into an almost 'o' shape.

"Is he _poor_?" She hisses out, as though it was a crime. Clary didn't bother answering that, and she didn't bother going back into the changing rooms as she took the shirt off and tossed it toward the chair and pulled on another one. "Ick, fine, okay, don't answer me. But he better not be the reason that you got a tattoo. No guy who wants you to dress as though you're attending a funeral and isn't paying for your outfit to go to a party is worth getting a tattoo over."

" _No_ , I was the one who decided to get the tattoo," Clary snipped as she flattened her hands over the front of the shirt. She liked this shirt a bit better, but it was still kind of...Boring.

"Right," Kaelie hummed out. "Okay, well, why don't you wear a dress? A dress and the leather jacket and boots? Like, ankle boots?" Clary thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Okay, I saw a dress when we first came in, hold up." Kaelie ducked back out of the dressing room area and into the main store. She came back a minute later with a dark red dress and handed it over to Clary. This time, Clary went into the dressing room, since she would need to take off her bra with the type of dress it was. It was short and tight and dark red, with black lacing at the front that showed off her cleavage and dipped down to show her flat stomach.

"Okay," Clary pushed open the curtain and stepped out and Kaelie wolf whistled.

"Yes. Yes. That's it," Kaelie grinned and picked up the jacket from where Clary had tossed it and handed it over. "And I'm thinking double braids, right? And black ankle boots." Clary looked at herself in the mirror and then imagined it with double braids as well, down both sides of her head. She wasn't very good at doing them, but if she took her time and got up early enough before Jace came over, then she could figure it out.

"Alright...Yeah, I think this would work," Clary nodded as she looked down at what she was wearing and then into the mirror.

"So..." Kaelie moved so that she was standing right next to Clary. "You going to tell me who it is?" Clary arched an eyebrow.

"What was that comment you made the other day about leaving it alone because you knew when I was ready I would tell you?" Clary reminded her and Kaelie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, alright, whatever," she muttered. "But if you're done getting yourself all dressed up for your imaginary boyfriend, can we head out? I want to go by the make up store before it closes and we're running out of time," Kaelie pointedly hip checked her before grabbing her bag from the seats and heading out.

Clary checked herself over once more in the mirror, running her hands down the side of her body, pinching at the curves of her hips with twist of her lips before heading back into the dressing room to get back into her clothes.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the update :)**

 **My top 10 songs for this week;**

 **1) _Kissing Other People_ \- Lennon Stella. 2) _No Time To Die_ \- Billie Eilish. 3) _Mikrokosmos_ \- BTS. 4) _Euphoria_ \- BTS. 5) _Is It Just Me?_ \- Emily Burns. 6) _Parents_ \- Yungblud. 7) _Cherry_ \- Lana Del Rey. 8) _In Case You Don't Live Forever_ \- Ben Platt. 9) _Hope Is A Dangerous Thing_ \- Lana Del Rey. 10) _Homesick_ \- Dua Lipa.**

 **I've only been watching old stuff recently, like _Criminal Minds_ and _Hawaii Five-O_...My husband has big plans tonight though, and has suggested that we get high and watch _Little Mermaid_ , so that sounds brilliant and like exactly what I need for the end of my week. If you guys have any suggestions for animated movies, send them my way, because we need all the good stuff we can get in the world right now! Ooh, if I can suggest a twitter thread, actually, there's one posted by a user _PAYOLETTER_ which is just...A feel good time about how so many people now have their pets as colleagues now that they're working from home. Making the best of a bad situation. The thread is filled with pictures of animals, if you need fluff, that's where to go!**

 **Love you all x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey beautiful people :)**

 **Okay. So. I wanted to say something about everything that is going on rather than just make a few vague comments in my posts. The situation now deserves more than that, I think. Because things are hectic right now. Things are just a smidge crazy, you know? Umm...I get awkward in tense situations and it usually results in me laughing at the wrong time or needing to go and throw up, because I throw up when I'm anxious, and let me tell you, I throw up on average three times a week generally, and that is now a daily thing, so that's super cool! Anyway.**

 **Just thought I'd add in here, my husband and I woke up the other Sunday morning, read the latest updates, and by ten in the morning we were drunk and high and had made the decision not to leave the house for the rest of the day because of how scary the world seemed, so I hope you guys are handling it just as adult-like.**

 **A lot of you know that I live in New Zealand. We're pretty secluded, we're pretty safe when it comes to most things. We are so _incredibly lucky_. Compared to most countries right now, we still are safe and secluded and lucky.**

 **Three weeks ago, we had no cases (at least, no one was being tested and it was not a concern at that stage). Then we had eight, then twelve, then twenty, then twenty-eight and as I'm writing this I think we're at one hundred and two, which is quite a jump for just a week and a half since we first started hearing about them.**

 **There was an announcement yesterday that from midnight tomorrow, our country is going into lockdown, as there has now officially been evidence of community transmission with two of the cases. So...My husband and I are nervous but we're okay. I will be working from home, likely also working overtime, as my job is essential, and a lot of my co-workers are actually still expected to go into the office, but because of my health I'll be at home with my husband and my cats.**

 **My husband will not be working, which means like a lot of people in the world right now, we're worried about meeting our financial obligations, but I would take those concerns over watching him get sick. He's been exposed to a couple of people who are reckless and stupid and have come back from overseas and not self-isolated, and one of those people are now being tested, so we have to wait for those results. One of our nieces was tested the other night, and we should have the results back by tomorrow evening. We don't have any children, but we have lots of nieces and nephews, and we have a lot of friends with children who have health issues, and we lot of elderly relatives as well, and they're all of our focus right now.**

 **All around the world, we're seeing these incredible gestures of humanity that _prove that people are good_. There's just so much shit going on, so many politicians who are trying to act as though they know everything and haven't made a single misstep (I'm not even going to pretend I'm not insinuating the horrendous lump that sits in the Oval Office), so many companies that are looking at making money off peoples suffering, and _so much uncertainty_ and fear and we just have to remember that a majority of people _are good_.**

 **Now, even with my country going into lock down, I just wanted to say that even though I'm expected to work, I'm still going to try and get up some small oneshots along with some hopefully quicker chapters, because I feel all _I_ can do in this crisis is possibly provide you guys with a few minutes of entertainment.**

 **I just wanted to give you guys a bit of an update as to where I'm sitting in this whole...Fucking disaster. Please, feel free to message me, if you want to talk about where you guys are at, or if you guys have some ideas for some of the quick oneshots that you want to see, or if you just want to talk music or movies, I mean, we all have to be there for each other, right?**

 **I love you all so much and I hope, hope, hope you and yours are all safe in this weird time,**

 **Me xx**

 **Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
** **Twitter: CalamitySerene**


	18. Chapter 18

**An update for you beautiful people :)**

"That's not going to fit onto the back of my bike," Jace said with an amused look at the two bags that Clary was holding. It was late morning on Saturday, and Clary was a bit tired from last night, when they were cheering on a basketball game for the school, so she hadn't been paying too much attention as she had packed her bags. In all honestly, that was a _good_ thing, because she would have packed _more_.

"These are my things. I need these if I'm staying overnight at your place," Clary countered, an edge to her words. She had assumed to begin with that she would be getting dropped back off at her place after the party, and so she was just going to pack her going out make up and her clothes for that evening, but then Jace had text her just an hour ago, telling her to bring a change of clothes for tomorrow as well.

"You don't need all that shit," Jace rolled his eyes, waving at both bags. "You're wearing clothes now, and then you need, I don't know, your tooth brush and shit for tomorrow morning." Clary's eyebrows arched high.

"My _toothbrush_?" She asked disbelievingly. "This isn't what I'm wearing to _a party_!" She waved down at the clothes she was wearing, a pair of denim shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees and a light colured halter neck, that dipped far down her spine, showing off her back. The fact it was sleeveless also showed off her tattoo, which was pretty much all healed now, barely anymore flaking of the ink happening.

"Why? You look hot," Jace replied. Clary let out a long suffering sigh.

"Look, this isn't what I'm wearing, I have shit I have to change into, plus my make up for tonight and then my clothes to wear to bed, and clothes to wear tomorrow, and my charger, and my straightener and—"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there," Jace looked bored as he held up a hand. "Fit as much as you can into one bag, and then we're heading out." Clary let out an annoyed breath through her teeth, but she began heading back up the driveway to her house. "Oh, and Clary?" Jace called after her, and when she looked over her shoulder, there was a smirk on his face. "You can at least drop the clothes that you're planning on wearing to bed. You ain't gonna need those." Clary turned back around and continued stalking up to the house before he could see her face turn red, Essex bouncing around her as she walked back through the door.

* * *

They drove for a while.

Clary was pretty sure that Jace had doubled back in some places, making their ride even longer, but she didn't mind. She liked the firm press of his body in between her legs, and she could feel his hard stomach firm underneath where her hands were linked in front of him. The wind on her face was good, and it also swept back the lingering smell of the cologne that Jace was wearing, filling her nostrils and making her skin tingle. She had been on his bike a few times now, and even though there was still that intense thrill that curled up through her stomach, she felt like she could enjoy it without being as petrified as she had the first time. They left the city after a while, heading along the coast line, heading in the same direction that they had headed in when they went to his place. She wasn't too sure where they were, though, because she hadn't been paying too much attention the first time, and then this time, she kept on closing her eyes and leaning her face against the leather jacket that Jace was wearing.

When they began slowing down, Clary lifted her head to look where they were. They were right alongside the beach, and she looked over his shoulder to watch as he parked his motorbike. It wasn't a paved parking lot, just sand and pebbles, and the place where he parked didn't even look like a spot, right in front of the walkway that lead up to the cafe or restaurant or bar or whatever it was that Jace had chosen.

"Come on," Jace said as he turned off the engine of his bike and waited for her. Clary slid off and winced a little bit at the ache between her thighs. They must have been driving a little longer than she thought because it actually hurt to bring her legs together as she stood and stretched. Jace got off his bike, standing easily and smirking as he saw the way she was standing. "Gotta get you used to my baby between your legs," he grinned and Clary rolled her eyes, forcing herself to ignore the pain as she took off the helmet and handed it over to him.

This was not a place that she would usually go to, and she was a bit nervous about leaving her bag behind. Jace could see her hesitation and he rolled his eyes as he reached for her.

" _No one_ is going to take something off the back of my bike," he stated knowingly.

"Yeah, but—"

" _Trust me_ ," Jace told her confidently, tugging on her hand and gave it a hard pull. Clary wouldn't usually be okay with being dragged around, his fingers tight around her wrist, but she went with it, letting him take her into the building. It was similar to the place that Simon would take her to for brunch, actually, which made her feel a little less uncomfortable. The place was pretty full, and Clary didn't see any empty tables on first glance around the crowded room, but Jace moved determinedly toward the door that lead outside. When they got outside, there was a wooden bar where people were sitting, and a couple of picnic tables, and then there was one table that was a little away from the others, on the sand, beside a sandy path that lead to the dunes.

"This is...Quaint," Clary hummed out as he released her hand and they went to opposite sides of the table. There were paper napkins on the table and the salt and pepper shaker didn't match. She pursed her lips together as she sat down, her body tense as she rapped her manicured nails on the wooden top of the picnic table.

"Hey, Jace!" Came a perky voice, and Clary instantly felt herself prickle as she looked up and saw a brunette girl standing there, with a high ponytail and a high waisted skirt that showed off her slim figure. "Here are the menus, and I'll be back soon to see what you want!" She put down some menus and was about to walk away when Jace raised his voice.

"It's okay—can I just get two of the usual? Plus we'll get some chips and onion rings on the side," Jace said and she grinned, picking the menus back up and trotting off. Clary gave him a flat look.

"I'm capable of ordering for myself," she stated.

"I know," Jace grinned at her easily, the breeze ruffling through his golden hair, pushing it back from around his face, and off his forehead, showing off a little scar there. "They're busy though, and I didn't want to wait ages when I know you're just gonna order some shit like a salad." Clary narrowed her eyes, but she didn't argue, but that was her standard when looking at a menu, especially in a place like this.

And _especially_ with a guy.

"What type of dog is yours?" Jace asked, changing the subject completely. "I mean, obviously it's a husky, but is it crossed with anything?"

"Nope," Clary shook her head. "She's a purebred."

"Of course," Jace smirked at her, his words slightly mocking and Clary rolled her eyes at him, narrowing them a little as though daring him to continue. "We'll have to take her out to my place sometime—dog like that deserves somewhere to run, somewhere out of the city." Clary was surprised by his words, and she couldn't help but feel her expression soften. "I mean, she's obviously walked, she's in good shape, but I doubt she gets to run free very much." Clary nodded once.

"So, anyway," Clary shifted the topic again, away from her baby. "What's the usual? What food is coming out?" It turned out that the place was pretty reknown for it's tacos, and when Jace usually came here, he got a mixture of the mince and pork tacos. Clary wasn't sure she was going to be able to finish _one_ , muchless two that came in the dish, but Jace assured her that he would have no problem finishing it off. Then he started talking about the spot they were in, how he came here a lot with his best friend, Alec, and his boyfriend, Magnus. Clary realized that Alec must have been the one that she saw that first time they went to the tattoo parlour, who had kissed Magnus, and she idly mentioned that they were a good looking couple.

"Yeah," Jace grinned. "Alec has been head over heels for Magnus for a long time now, it was Magnus that was a bit hesitant to get involved." Clary filled in the gaps, that Magnus was hesitant to get involved _with the gang_. Or club, or whatever it was. She didn't voice any of it out loud, though.

"Here you go," the waitress came back, with a large tray that she had managed to pile all of their food on. And there was _a lot_. She gave them a wide grin as she put all of their food on the table and then went off. Jace started eating straight away and Clary couldn't help but widen her eyes ridiculously as she saw his mouth open and almost devour the entire taco in one bite.

"What?" Jace asked after swallowing and Clary snorted.

"Your mouth is huge," she said without even thinking about it, and then narrowed her eyes when Jace let out a snort. She frowned as she looked down at the taco in the cardboard container in front of her. The taco was overflowing and she made a face as she reached out and flexed her fingers, thinking about how to actually _hold_ it when it was going to make a mess.

"I ain't here to judge you," Jace sounded amused. "Pick it up, get messy." Clary picked it up, feeling grease immediately slicking her fingers and wincing as some of the mince fell out, along with some lettuce and tomato, and then some of the sauce dripped onto her palm.

"This is the most red meat and carbs I've eaten in a _long_ time," she muttered before leaning forward to take a bite. Jace let out a laugh this time.

"There's a joke that I could make there, but I'll let it go," Jace grinned at her and Clary just glared at him, unable to say anything through the mouthful of taco that she had just taken. Jace stared at her for a moment as she looked back at her food, his smile becoming smaller, and a little more sincere. He cleared his throat and took another bite when her eyes flicked up toward him.

 **There's been quite a bit of binge watching happening in this household, the _Transformers_ series, all the _Toy Story's_ , _Schitts Creek, 24_ and a lot of old _RuPaul_. Oh, and of course, _Tiger King_ , which was just...One hell of a trip. Holy hell. What have you guys been watching?**

 **And of course, my top ten songs this week;**

 **1) _Smiling When I Die_ \- Sasha Sloan. 2) _Why Are You Here_ \- Machine Gun Kelly. 3) _Who_ \- Lauv featuring BTS. 4) _Kissing Other People_ \- Lennon Stella. 5) _Fuck It I Love You_ \- Lana Del Rey. 6) _Hope Is A Dangerous Thing_ \- Lana Del Rey. 7) _On_ \- BTS. 8) _Forever_ \- Fletcher. 9) _No Time To Die_ \- Billie Eilish. 10) _Too Young_ \- Louis Tomlinson.**

 **I hope you're all staying safe and sane, wherever you are xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! I hope you're all safe! I hope you're all sane! I hope you're all blessed with brilliant house companions and high speed internet! I am trying to stay positive because the world is fucking scary, and on with the chapter!**

It took Clary about six napkins to clean her hands down properly, and then she went inside to use the tiny bathroom to wash her hands in soap and water to get rid of the last sluices of grease of her hands and from where they had dribbled onto her wrists. Jace just looked amused, only using one napkin to swipe over his hands a couple of times before dropping it onto the table next to their containers. Clary thought they might leave after they had eaten, but Jace just made himself comfortable, slinging one leg up onto the bench alongside him.

"That girl that you came to the tattoo parlor with the first time," he began, resting his arm on the top of the table. "Are you close?"

"Kaelie? Yeah," Clary nodded, a little surprised by the question. "Yeah, she's a good friend, one of my best friends."

"One of them?" Jace asked.

"Well, Simon is my _best_ friend," Clary said. " _Definitely_ my best friend."

"Tell me about him," Jace prompted and Clary frowned, jerking her head back a little, jutting out her chin. Jace just met her frown with a charming smile, as though this was a completely normal conversation for them to be having.

And maybe it was.

She did ask for a _date_ after all.

"We...We've been friends for a long time," Clary began, a little slowly at first, because this just felt...Weird. "I've lived in the same place all my life—so has my brother, my father brought it shortly after he and mum got married—and Simon moved up the road just after I was born. My mum was never really...The _mothering_ type and she didn't really have the patience to raise a kid—or _kids_ , I guess, so I always had a nanny. My nanny and Simon's came from the same agency and they were friends and so we had a lot of playdates together," she pressed her lips together in a smirk. "It turned out that they were actually having an affair, and we were just an excuse for them to be able to fool around in work hours, but hey, we didn't mind, it's not like we had any idea. My mum and Elaine, that's Simon's mum, are also friends. Not super close, but they're still friends, and I think that us being friends helped keep them together as well."

"I know we come from totally different worlds," Jace shook his head and let out a laugh. "But the idea of you having a nanny just sounds...Like it's from a movie." Clary shrugged a shoulder, because that was just a normal life for her. "And Kaelie?" Jace asked.

"We met in school, at the end of freshman year," Clary said, twisting around on her side of the bench. "Her mum is...She's a social slut." Jace's eyes quirked at the comment, looking amused. "She sleeps with rich guys, marries some of them, really just in it for the money and power. She really loves Kaelie though, even if she's hardly ever around." Jace nodded slowly and he watched as she lifted her legs, tentatively stretching them out on the bench in front of her. It was almost comical, really, the way she settled her bare legs down carefully, as though she wasn't used to being in such a _casual_ position. She wiggled around a little, swallowing hard and letting out a breath through her nose.

"Keep doing that," Jace noted quietly, looking out toward the beach, to the waves that were crashing down and the people who were playing on the sand.

"Doing what?" Clary asked.

"Breathing," Jace responded idly. "I think that you would be enjoying life a whole lot more if you take a breath every now and then." Clary narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that there was some type of insult laced in there, but she wasn't quite sure what it was or how to respond. Before she had figured it out, Jace was continuing. "What about your parents? Family? They around much?" Clary pursed her lips for a moment, feeling a little...Stunted by the question.

"Uh, I guess," Clary shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jace pressed, now focusing completely on her, his head turned away from the beach and facing her. The wind was messing up his hair and his golden eyes were soft as they studied her. Clary licked her lips quickly before shrugging again.

"Sometimes," she repeated. "Not heaps, but sometimes. My brother was the one who was around, but he's been gone for a while now."

"Where?" Jace asked with a tilt of his head.

"I don't know," Clary made a face. "He's been gone for, like, five or six months now. I don't know what happened, because he was meant to stick around, or just go to university in the city, so he'd still be _around_ ," she sighed, her nose still scrunched up. "But..."

"But what?" Jace asked, looking almost...Concerned.

"But something happened. I _know_ it did," Clary stated firmly. "I don't know what, and mum and father say nothing did, but I _know_ it did, because Jon wouldn't just _leave_ without telling me what was happening. I think he's in the Caribbean right now, on fathers yacht." Jace eyed her for a few moments, but he seemed to gather that she didn't want to talk about it, and he switched up the subject, talking about Alec and Magnus and Maia. He also mentioned someone called Isabelle, who was Alec's younger sister, and Raphael Santiago, and then Max Lightwood, although after he said the name Max, he clammed up a little and quickly moved on to the next person. Clary wanted to ask, but he had been respectful when she hadn't wanted to talk about Jonathan, so she didn't press.

His _friends_ sounded so...Normal, when he spoke about them.

Maybe Magnus and Maia were normal, she had met them, and other than having a few more piercings and tattoos and being a bit louder and abrupt than most people she was used, but the others were part of the gang— _club_ , as Jace corrected her. Maia's boyfriend was in the club and Magnus' boyfriend was in the club, but the others were a lot more involved.

She knew that Jace was making them just sound like friends and normal, but that didn't relieve the twist in her stomach.

She was nervous about tonight, even if she was trying to play off that she was fine.

"Let's head out of here," Jace said, standing up after a while, holding out a hand to her. Clary got up, taking his hand and letting him lead her back into the building. Jace took out his wallet and dropped a few notes on the counter, not bothering to talk to the girl behind the register, before they headed back out to where his bike was parked. Just like he had promised, the bike and her bag were completely untouched. As they were putting on their helmets, Jace looked her over. Not like he was checking her out, but more like he was critical of what she was wearing. "We'll need to get you some leathers. Can't go riding around in shit like that all the time," he stated, nodding at her shorts. Clary was thrown by the comment—surprised by Jace yet _again_ in one day.

"As long as it's real leather, and none of that fake, tacky shit," she muttered as she buckled the helmet, not sure what else to say. Jace let out a short laugh, reaching out and stroking one thick finger lightly over the apple of her cheek.

"Trust me, sweet thing. None of this is fake leather," he said with a smirk. Clary wasn't sure what else to say, so she just got on the bike and they drove off. Back at Jace's house, they sat out on the balcony out the back which overlooked a big field which went on for a long way—she was guessing it stopped being his territory and became someone elses, but it was just so... _Nice_ to be looking out and there being no city. No end. It was pretty. They watched TV for a bit, in a really domestic fashion that made Clary feel a bit weird, and then around six, she left to get ready.

Clary fixed her hair up and then changed into the strappy dress that she had brought when she was with Kaelie. It felt a little different, standing in a bathroom with full lights on, rather than the muted lights that showed in the dressing room, and _especially_ different when she was going to go out like this. She wore short skirts and tiny tops a lot, but the way that this top dipped downward, edging toward her belly button and showing off a hell of a lot of cleavage, only held together with a few criss-crossing ties, it verged on the type of daring that she didn't usually do.

She had just finished painting her lips a dark red that was similar to the colour dress when the bathroom door was pushed open. She narrowed her eyes and was about to whip around and snap at him for just barging in—she could have been doing anything—but the way that Jace was looking at her stopped the words in her throat.

"Shit," Jace whistled out, shaking his head to the side, his eyes heated and his fingers clenching at his side. Clary swallowed hard, and even though she _knew_ she looked good and she tried to look unbothered by his reaction to her, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She hadn't turned around like she had planned, so she looked at his reflection in the mirror that she had been using to apply her make up, and her fingers tightened around the tube of lipstick in her hand. "If we didn't have to make an appearance at this thing tonight, we would not be fucking leaving this house." He came forward until he was standing directly behind her, and behind the thin material of her dress, she could feel the roughness of the jeans he was wearing against her ass.

"Are you—" her voice came out with an embarrassing hitch in the middle, and she cleared her throat before beginning again. "Are you sure we need to go tonight?" She asked. Jace stared at her in the reflection for a few beats, and she could see the internal war going on through his eyes. Then he let out a sigh.

"Yeah," he muttered, one hand sliding down her pack, tugging at the end of one of her braids and then slipping down further until he was gripping her ass, firmly, and the pressure made her jolt forward. "Yeah, I said I'd show up. But..." he let out a groan and then leaned forward, and she felt his tongue touch the shell of her ear, and her body tensed, another shiver running through her. "But I'll definitely show you how much I appreciate this when we get back," he murmured, and his hand moved from her ass, to her stomach, and then to cup her between her legs through her dress. Clary was beginning to have trouble breathing and she was relieved when Jace stepped away.

This had the potential to be a long night.

 **I have a few TV recommendations few guys, since we've been inside doing almost nothing else for the past few weeks. _Breeders_ is really funny in a total black comedy kind of way, although there's definitely a few things that hit a little close to home. And then there's _Car Masters: Rust to Riches_ which is this car show where they take cars and do them up into something crazy. Me just writing that sounds bland as shit, and I never watch this shows! Haha. We never watch car shows or anything, but this one is just different, the whole group is just really entertaining. There's two seasons, so yeah, just check it out to see if it's your thing!**

 **My top ten songs that I would recommend this time around are;**

 **1) _Smiling When I Die_ \- Sasha Sloan. 2) _Forever_ \- Fletcher. 3) _On_ \- BTS. 4) _Kissing Other People_ \- Lennon Stella. 5) _Pretend You're Missing Me_ \- Betty Who. 6) _Not In The Same Way_ \- 5 Seconds of Summer. 7) _Paper Hearts_ \- Tori Kelly. 8) _Cruel Intentions_ \- Delacey and G-Eazy. 9) _Ophelia_ \- The Lumineers. 10) _Highway To Heaven_ \- NCT 127.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the update! And the recommendations! I hope they provided a little bit of distraction in these...Weird times we're living in. Leave a comment, let me know what you thought of the update and please recommend songs and movies and TV series and whatever! I've heard from a few people that they've looked at other peoples recommendations and really enjoyed them, so it's not just me you're being a hero for right now! Haha.**

 **Much love from me to you x**

 **Tumblr: SereneCalamity**  
 **Twitter: CalamitySerene**


	20. Chapter 20

People were already drunk when they got to the party.

There were motorbikes and cars outside and there were two older men, probably in their late forties, who were standing beside the motorbikes, with beers in one hand and joints in the other. Lights were on inside the old looking building and there was _a lot_ of noise.

Clary had never been _nervous_ before going into a party before.

But she was now.

When Jace got off his bike, he gripped her hand firmly in his, giving her a look that she couldn't quite decipher as his eyes trailed up and down, before he gave her a quick smirk and tugged on her hand, pulling her up the stairs, across the deck and into the building. The first thing that hit Clary was the heat, from the amount of people who were crammed into the room, and then there was the intense smell of weed and alcohol. She blinked as she tried to take it all in, but there was just so much movement and so much happening that she couldn't even begin to process what she was looking at.

So she kept her eyes down and let Jace pull her through the crowd.

They moved easily, and even though she didn't look up, she knew that people must be moving for them, because there was no way in a place this crowded that they were moving this smoothly if there weren't people parting.

"Clary!" Came a call and she looked up, blinking as she tried to pinpoint the voice. It wasn't hard, it was Magnus, but she was trying to find him in the crowd.

"Over here," Jace said to her, looking over his shoulder and back at her, and then he was suddenly stopping and tugging her forward, pushing her away from him. Clary's eyes widened in surprise, but then she saw Magnus and Maia sitting on bar stools, and she felt relief wash over her. "I'll find you soon, okay?" Jace said, but before waiting for a reply, he was already walking away. Clary watched him for a moment, and then he disappeared and there were a couple of girls who shifted into the space they had cleared for him, and they were looking at her with narrow, curious eyes. Clary just narrowed her eyes back at them and then quickly made her way over to Magnus and Maia.

"Hey, girl," Maia grinned and hooked her ankle around the bar stool next to her, giving it a jerk so that it was pulled out from the bar. "Take a seat, you kinda gotta find your space up in here, or else you'll get swept away." She was obviously comfortable, and Clary didn't think for a minute that she would get 'swept away' but she was grateful someone was looking out for her.

"This place is crazy," she breathed out as she hopped up on the bar stool and finally looked around, slowly, taking it in person by person. There were a crowd of guys at the pool table, all loud and boisterous, beers in their hands, a couple of them groping girls who didn't seem to mind at all. Magnus and Maia started talking, and there was some guy who looked a bit younger than most of the same who brought them over drinks. Clary was hesitant as she took it, one of the biggest things that she had learnt from her past few years at parties was to not take open drinks from someone you didn't know. But Magnus told her that no one would dare put anything in her drink, and she would be safe, and Clary trusted him, even though she barely knew him, and so she drank from it.

Maia and Magnus looked completely normal, but what was going on around them was not.

About half an hour after they had been there, Alec came in with a pretty girl who had similar features to him, and so she assumed that was his sister, Isabelle Lightwood, that Jace had mentioned. They greeted a few people before coming over, and Clary was trying to psyche herself up to say 'hi' when Isabelle fixed her with a withering glare.

As in, her glare could put Clary's to shame.

Maybe even Lydia's.

That fleeting thought of Lydia that came to her mind made her inwardly cringe, and she shoved it down as Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus on the mouth.

He nodded at Maia and then at Clary, although the tightening at the corner of his lips when he looked at Clary was obvious, and she felt herself stiffen on the bar stool Isabelle didn't even _look_ at her, just hugged Magnus and then Maia, whispering something in Maia's ear that Clary had no chance of hearing over the noise in the clubhouse. Maia's eyes flicked toward Clary before giving Isabelle a light push away. Clary's shoulders were tensed and her fingers tightened around the bottle she was holding. She was gripping it so tight that her knuckles were white, and if she was thinking about what she was doing, then she would be worried about breaking the bottle. Isabelle spoke with Maia and Magnus for a few minutes, Alec already walking off, but she was pointedly ignoring Clary.

"Izzy," Jace's voice was sharp as he suddenly materialized at Clary's side. The warmth of his arm against hers made her feel a bit better and she tried to let out a couple of indiscernible breaths. Isabelle pursed her lips together, scrunching up her nose before flouncing off.

"The fucks up her ass?" Clary muttered as she drank from the bottle in her hand. Jace didn't say anything, just gave her a quick smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. She looked up at him for a moment, taking in the piercing in his eyebrow and the purse of his pink mouth, his lips looking a little wet from whatever it was that he had been drinking.

"'Hey!" Came a cheerful voice and Clary's attention was drawn away. The girl had long brown hair and a kind face, which looked a little out of place with the tiny yellow and pink dress that she was wearing, showing off her cleavage and long, slim legs. "Jace—who's your girl?"

"This is Clary," Jace told her and there was a strange expression that flickered over the girls face. It disappeared just as fast as it had happened.

"Oh—hey! I'm Tessa," she grinned and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Clary. Clary blinked in surprise, especially given the cold reception that she had gotten from the last people who had come over. "Hold this thought—" she flashed another grin at Clary before looking at Jace. "Will and Jem are looking for you, they were saying something about starting a fire out the back." Jace rolled his eyes but there was an amused smile on his face and so he nodded before disappearing again. Tessa turned her attention back Clary. "Sorry about that. The boys can get a little unruly when left alone."

"Right," Clary gave her a small, uncertain smile, because it looked to her like everyone here got unruly.

"Jace is Will's cousin, but he's more like a big brother or second father to him. And then there's Jem," there was a fond smile on her face and Clary wondered for a moment what the relationship between Tessa and the boys were, because of that smile, but then Tessa and Maia started talking about Raphael and some girl that he was fooling around with that none of them liked. Gossip was definitely something that Clary was familiar with, so that was something that she could sit there and listen to.

The further along the evening went, the crazier the place got.

Maia and Magnus were probably the most sober ones there, because Clary definitely wasn't, throwing back every drink that was brought over by the young guy, who she had found out was named Duncan Armstrong. He talked to her for a little bit, and she was surprised to find out he was actually a year younger than her. Apparently he was a prospect, which meant that he did all the boring jobs, like bringing drinks around and cleaning up. He was actually quite cute, with floppy hair and a wide smile, and if Clary wasn't here with Jace, he would definitely be catching her eye.

Tessa had looked so sweet and innocent, despite her revealing dress, but sometime after midnight, two guys stumbled inside, laughing and shoving at each other. One of them actually looked quite similar to Jace, even though he had dark coloured hair and deep blue eyes, there was just something about the way he held himself and those high cheekbones that looked familiar. The two were both drunk, clearly, and they were having a good time, and then they found Tessa with their eyes and it was like it switched up.

Clary almost fell off her seat in surprise as the three of them starting kissing and rubbing up against each other, Will Herondale in front of Tessa and cupping her face with his hands and not at all ashamed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Jem Carstairs was behind her, his hands travelling up and down her body, tugging at the hem of her skirt, laughing as Magnus shouted at them to get a room and unabashedly herding the other two down the hallway at the back of the room.

Given everything that she had been drinking, she finally mentioned to Maia that she needed to go to the bathroom. Maia told her that she wasn't going to let her go to the bathroom alone, which Clary was grateful for, and they began walking toward the back of the clubhouse. Maia shoved a few people out of the way, including some bigger men with scary faces and leather jackets, but they didn't really react to her, some of them just mumbling and rolling their eyes. Clary was trying to keep her eyes locked on the back of Maia's head, not wanting to look around too much, although she felt that she might be safe once they went down a hallway and it didn't seem as though there was anyone around.

Except for when Maia pushed open the door for the bathroom and Clary's eyes flew open as she saw Duncan leaning against the stained sink in the corner, his jeans down around his knees and a girl in front of him, obviously giving him head even if that was kind of hidden by her face and hair.

"Oh god," Maia didn't look surprised, sort of just bored. "Come on, take it somewhere else," she said and Duncan rolled his eyes at her before straightening up and shoving himself back into his jeans, not bothering to do them up and shoving past the two of them. He didn't even try to help the blonde girl up, and she didn't even seem _upset_ about it, which Clary would have been _pissed_ about. Her top was unbuttoned and her bra was pulled down so that one of her breasts were out, and she gave Maia and Clary a dirty look before pushing past them. "Alright, go to the bathroom, I'll wait here."

Clary laid toilet paper on the seat of the toilet before she sat down, having no clue what had happened in this stall, and she spent a few minutes just staring at the massive poster of a completely naked girl stretched out over a motorbike opposite her.

Her head was spinning a little.

Her vision was a little blurry.

Clary took longer than she usually would to adjust her dress, making sure that it was properly smoothed out before she stumbled out of the stall to wash her hands. When she and Maia walked back into the main room, they had to step around Alec and Magnus who were making out and very clearly on their way to doing something more, judging by Magnus' hand shoved down the front of Alec's pants. It was kind of hot actually, and Maia had to tug on her arm with an amused look after a moment of her watching the two of them together. Jace came over to them as soon as they came back into the well lit room.

"We need to get out of here," he told her, wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

"Why?" Clary frowned, eyes blinking blearily.

"Because I need to get your out of this dress and onto my cock," Jace replied and Maia let out a snort, obviously hearing the words, wiggling her fingers at the pair before walking off. Clary didn't really process it, though, because she was staring at Jace, shocked by his words.

If Jordan said that to her, she would have slapped him.

When Jace said it, she just nodded her head silently and let him drag her out of the building.

 **Hey, guys. Hope you enjoyed the update. Be kind and well.**


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Clary would think about how unsafe it was that she got on the back of Jace's motorbike when she was _definitely_ drunk, but that didn't cross her mind as they stumbled out of the club house. She didn't even ask _Jace_ if he had been drinking, and that was usually one of the first things she checked, so that really spoke to how caught up she was in him and his atmosphere.

The cool, night air felt like _heaven_ on her alcohol-warmed face.

When they got back to Jace's place, he pulled up outside the front door, and then he was getting off the bike without even waiting for her to get off first. Clary slid forward in the seat and let out a squeak as her hands came down unceremoniously on the leather in front of her, to try and steady herself. Jace took off his helmet and looked at her with dark eyes, but her fingers were a little slow and clumsy as she reached for the buckle of her own helmet. Jace pushed her fingers away, not _really_ gently, and unbuckled the helmet himself. One of the good things about the way she had done her hair meant that, other than some hair escaping and being a little fuzzy, it had relatively stayed in place.

"Fuck," Jace hissed through his teeth as he looked her over. She was still on his bike, legs on either side, straddling the leather seat, skirt hitching up around her thighs, and he could feel his cock hardening in his jeans. "You're so fucking gorgeous," he muttered and then he was gripping her hips and lifting her off the bike. Clary let out a surprised noise, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist, circling her arms around his neck. Jace brought their lips together without wasting another moment.

His lips tasted like cigarettes and bourbon, and his tongue flicked against her mouth, barely giving her time to catch up before it was pushing into her mouth and he was walking toward the front door of the house. She knew he was opening the door and she vaguely wondered if he had left it unlocked, but then he was biting at her lower lip and his hands were tight on her ass and they were moving quickly down the hallway toward the bedroom, and so she wasn't paying much attention to anything other than his hands and mouth.

Oh, and the feeling of his cock hard that was pressed against her ass.

Jace got to the bedroom and when they got to the bed, he dropped her down, immediately crowding her with his body, pressing her down into the mattress. Her legs were hanging over the edge and he only had one knee on the bed, while the other was still straightened and supporting his weight on the ground, but he really didn't pay much attention to that right now.

"I've wanted to rip this dress off you since I first saw you in it," Jace admitted as their lips broke apart and his mouth brushed over her cheek and then found her ear, his tongue flicking out at the shell and making her shiver.

"You..." Clary's word was hardly more than a croak, and she struggled to swallow and wet her lips before attempting again. "You rip this dress and I'll break your nose," she managed to get out, although her words were threatening in the slightest, and Jace couldn't obviously hear that, because he let out a short huff of laughter for his mouth found her neck, and he bit down. " _Shit_!" Clary cried out, her back beginning to arch, pressing up against Jace. His tongue laved at her neck, his teeth worrying the skin, and her toes curled in the boots that she was wearing.

"I'd like to see you try," Jace jibed gently before shifting further down the bed, kissing her collarbone and nipping at it, before licking further down, over her cleavage. Clary's breathing was coming out in short gasps as his hands burnt her through her dress, grasping at her hips, and then finding the hem of the skirt and pushing it up. Clary lifted her hips and then her back, half sitting up, so that he could pull the dress over her head, and then he threw it away and stared down at her, taking in her body in the moonlight that was coming through the window. She wasn't wearing a bra under the dress, so she was only left in her underwear and ankle boots.

His eyes raked over her, taking in her figure, and the heat was glowing in his gaze and he began undressing.

Clary's breathing got faster as he kicked off his shoes then gripped at his leather jacket. Other than his leather jacket, which he laid on the dresser, his clothes piled on the floor, joining where he had thrown her dress. His cock was hard, curved up toward his stomach, and Clary felt a flutter of anticipation inside. He dropped to his knees in front of her and Clary wanted to pull herself upward, to look down at what he was doing, but when she felt his mouth on her knee, moving up her inner thigh, it felt like her body was melting into a puddle and there was no way she would sit up.

He took off her boots and the socks she was wearing, and then he grabbed at her underwear. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to rip them, but then he remembered her annoyance the last time he did that, so he just pulled them roughly down her legs, scraping over her thighs before they loosened around her knees and he threw them away.

Clary let out a muffled scream when he pushed her legs apart and put his mouth on her. It was even better than the first time, and he sucked her clit between his lips and shifted his hand so that it was under his chin, and he curved a finger into her.

" _Fuck_!" Clary cried out, her body tensing and jerking as he pumped his finger in and out of her a couple of times before sliding in another one. His fingers were curving upward and stroking the inside of her with expertise that Jordan had _never_ managed, and it didn't take long before she felt herself coming. He didn't stop, though, continuing to lick and suck at her, fingers pumping into her and making her come again and again. She could feel the duvet cover was wet underneath her, but Jace apparently didn't care at all, because he just kept going. Her legs were shaking and her fingers were clawed, grabbing at the cover underneath her as she felt another orgasm wash over her. Jace slowly withdraw his fingers, wiping them on the cover, and then wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

She could still see a glisten on his lips.

 _Her_ on his lips.

That was almost enough to make her come again.

"Come on, sweet thing," Jace's voice was rough, grabbing her forearm and pulling her up until she was sitting, the braids a lot messier than they had been before, from her thrashing her head around on the bed. "I want that mouth around my cock." Clary felt her skin tighten at that comment and she felt heat begin to swirl even moreso in her stomach.

Jace's cock was bigger than Jordan, and Jordan's had been the only one that she had ever sucked off before. She took in a deep breath as she braced one hand against his thigh, the other circling around the base of him and then licked the head. Jace let out a groan above her, which encouraged Clary on. She sucked the head into her mouth and then began licking around the shaft. She moved her hand at the base up to meet her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could. Jace's breathing was laboured, an occasional moan making it's way up his throat, and after a few minutes, he put his hand on the back of her neck.

Clary was worried for a moment, knowing what he was doing as he put pressure on the back of her head, but then her nipples tightened as she felt the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She forced her jaw to relax, making sure to keep her lips folded over her teeth, and she let him fuck into her mouth. Jace's groans got louder and his grip on her hair was so tight she could feel her hair protesting as it was pulled at her scalp, but despite the fact that she could feel her eyes beginning to water from the constant pressure on the back of her throat, but the way that Jace was sounding, it made the slight pain worth it. Plus, there was something about the pain that was making goosebumps break out over her skin.

"Shit," Jace growled pulling tightly at her hair so that she leaned back, away from him. "Back up," he told her, giving her a bit of a push on one shoulder. Clary quickly scooted up the bed until she could flop back on the pillows. Jace picked up his jeans and pulled something out—a condom. He rolled it on and then got onto the bed, on his knees. He grabbed her ankle, giving it a tug, and then easily rolled her over, so that she was laying on her stomach. "On your hands and knees."

"I—" Clary felt apprehension in her bones. She had only been in that position once, and it made her feel vulnerable and a bit self conscious. Jace leaned forward, pressing a hard kiss to her shoulder and then biting down. Heat spiked through her as he ran his hand down her back, down her spine, fingers slipping between her ass cheeks and then further down, between her legs and toward her cunt. Clary let out a short breath as she felt his fingers in her again, swirling through her wetness. Then he pulled back and was jerking her hips up, so that she was on her knees, and it was up to her whether she propped herself up on her hands or not.

So she did.

The low growl that Jace let out told her he enjoyed the view, her ass in the air, back arched, braids over her shoulders and she sucked in a sharp breath.

One hand gripped her ass, fingers pressing in hard, while the other reached forward to grip one of her braids, tugging at it until she tipped her head back. And then he shoved into her, and Clary let out a choked out sound as her body seized up at the intrusion. He set a relentless pace that had his thighs slapping against the back of her legs and her head prickling a little at the feeling of one of her braids being pulled tightly. The hand that was on her ass moved, sliding underneath her and playing with her clit. Her body tightened and she could feel herself on the brink of another orgasm. His fingers were wet with her arousal and as he pulled away, dragging his hand over her hip and ass, she could feel trails of the dampness spreading, trailing over her skin. She felt two of his fingers brushing down the crease of her ass, and then suddenly he was pushing the tip of a wet fingertip against her hole.

"Yeah?" Jace's voice was gruff, but he didn't move his finger anymore, waiting for her reply. Clary blinked, knowing what he was going to do in the back of her mind and not entirely sure how she felt about it, but nodding, because everything else had felt ridiculously good up until this point and she kind of trusted that he would keep doing that.

"Yeah,"she mumbled, and he pressed his finger in slowly. Clary let out a loud noise, her body jolting forward, and she tightened around Jace. Jace's finger moved inside of her, and it was an unusual feeling that she hadn't felt before, but it wasn't _unpleasant_.

Jace thrust a few more times, the grip on her braid getting stronger, and then he let out a short moan as he came. She expected him to pull out, but he left one finger in her ass, his dick buried inside her and the hand that was holding her hair let go and wrapped under her, circling around her clit until she was coming _again_. Her body slumped forward, not able to hold her weight on her arms and legs anymore. She heard Jace moving around behind her, probably getting rid of the condom, and she idly thought that she would need to get cleaned up.

But then he was curling around her and Clary fell asleep instantly.

 **Heya, lovelies. Hope you enjoyed it. Be safe and kind.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys :) I just want to apologize if I haven't replied to your reviews for previous chapters yet! I love replying to them individually but I also really wanted to update this week, so I will get through all of them together! xx**

Clary woke up before Jace the next morning. She had a bit of a headache and she closed her eyes again, rubbing a hand over her face and taking in a few breaths. She didn't usually get hangovers, and the one she had now wouldn't be anywhere as bad as the ones that Kaelie would get, but there was still a constant thrumming in the back of her head that she was going to need to take some pills to get rid of it. She opened her eyes again and turned her head, looking over to where Jace was laying on the pillow beside her.

He looked damn peaceful asleep, completely different from the snarky, cocky guy that he was when he was awake.

She reached out to touch the ring in his eyebrow, gently brushing her thumb over the silver hoop before drawing her hand back and letting out a sigh through her nose. She rolled her way slowly out of bed, careful not to move her head too much, and walked over to where her bag was dumped by the door. Clary pulled out fresh underwear and a matching bra, slipping into them before leaving the room for the bathroom. She peed and then began washing her hands, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her make up from last night had mostly smudged over, whether it was through sex or while sleeping, but there was still some around her eyes and lips. She made a face at her reflection, regretting not taking it off before she had gone to sleep.

Then again, she had been a bit distracted.

Clary felt her cheeks heat as she remembered last night, and she turned and was about to leave the bathroom when she looked back over her shoulder at her reflection.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" Clary growled out, walking backwards so that she was in front of the mirror again, looking over her shoulder at her back.

And the massive bruise that she had there, in a red and purple circle.

It looked like a cross between a hickey and a bite, and she vaguely remembered Jace's teeth against her shoulder blade last night, when he had rolled her over. Clary's eyebrows pulled together and she stormed out of the bathroom, stalking back to the bedroom where Jace was now sitting up, completely comfortable with being naked, with his legs slung over the side of the bed and his bare feet on the floor.

"You gave me a hickey!" She admonished. "What are you, _fourteen_?" Jace looked up at her, his eyes still a little bleary with sleep.

"What?" He asked, his voice rough. Clary turned around and jerked her thumb over her shoulder, to where the bruise was on her shoulder blade. When she turned back around to look at Jace, there was an amused expression on his face. He stood up, and she couldn't help but drop her eyes down to where his cock was half hard. She could still feel the ache between her legs from where they had had sex last night, and while she couldn't feel anything from her ass, she could still remember the feeling of his finger in there.

It made her shift from foot-to-foot, half self conscious, just slightly turned on.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," Jace commented with a smirk as he reached a hand behind her, trailing down the strap of her bra and pressing against her shoulder blade, undoubtedly over where the bruise was because Clary felt a responding ache through her body. "I didn't hear any complaints."

"That's because I didn't think you were _mauling_ me!" Clary snapped, eyes indignant and mouth tight in the corners. Jace let out a laugh, shaking his head, his shaggy hair falling from side to side at his movement.

"Shit. You really need to learn to chill out a little more," he told her in a gentle, chiding tone, his hand moving from where he had been touching the bruise and both hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He pressed his thumbs into muscle, his fingers on the other side tight, giving her a small massage that was, unfortunately yet unsurprisingly, good. She felt her eyes begin to close, until he took a small step closer, their bodies coming together, and she could feel his cock pressed against her stomach. Her eyes flashed back open and she felt a gush of arousal between her legs. Jace knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he smirked as he let one hand drop, to the soft cup of her bra, pressing down with his thumb right over her nipple.

"F- _fuck_ ," Clary stammered out, her thighs feeling a little shaky. Jace grinned, leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers. He didn't seem to care about the fact that neither of them had brushed their teeth, pushing his tongue into her mouth without waiting for her to catch up with what he was doing. Clary was just getting into it, just thinking about pushing Jace backwards, onto the bed and climbing on top of him, when he pulled back. There was a regretful look in his eyes, even if he was giving her a small smile.

"Wish we could finish this, sweet thing," Jace told her, stroking the fingers of one of his hands through her hair. "But I've got things I need to do, places I need to be today." Clary tried not to let the disappointment show on her face as he stepped back. She turned her back on him and went through her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt that that thankfully had a high back and sleeves, so it wouldn't show the bruise, and she was about to pull on the shirt when Jace was at her back. He was still naked, she could feel his cock against her ass, and he pressed a kiss to the back of her head which felt...Almost sweet. Domestic. "We'll pick this up again later, okay?"

"Okay," Clary answered, because there wasn't much else that she could say. Jace gave her hip a squeeze and then he was backing away, opening up the drawers of his dresser and pulling out some clothes for the day. Clary dressed and then unwound the braids that she had slept in. Her hair usually had some wave to it, but given it had been slept in like this, it was all curly around her shoulders and face, the twists showing off the darker reds and the light golds that were streaked through her hair, and she took a couple of pins out of her bag to push it back from her face. She was straightening up, all dressed now, and noted Jace looking at her.

"Your hair looks good like that," he commented and Clary just shrugged, not knowing how to reply to that. Compliments were something she got on a regular basis, along with appreciative looks, but it sounded _different_ coming from him, and it threw her off. So she just took her toothbrush out of her bag and went back to the bathroom. Jace came in a few moments later, and they took turns wetting their toothbrushes and spreading on toothpaste and then stepping away from the sink to brush their teeth. Clary finished first, feeling a little awkward as she spat into the sink and then washed it away, but Jace just made room for her in front of the sink and then took her place once she was done.

Like she had thought before, when he had kissed her head.

 _Domestic_.

Jace said that he could give her a lift home, but he was going to need to make a couple of stops on the way. It was still early in the morning, but with both of her parents at home, she thought it was best that she get back as soon as possible, so she called up a town car. Jace walked her out of the house and Clary felt her headache getting worse as she stepped out into the sun. He must have seen her wince, because he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"You alright?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache," Clary said.

"Do you want me to grab you something? I've got ibuprofen inside," he offered. "Don't want you feeling like shit—especially when it was a party I asked you to go to." There was this a sincerity in his eyes that she didn't expect that made her feel warm all over.

"It's just a bit of a hangover," she assured him. The driver got out of the car, coming over to them and holding out a hand for her bag. Clary handed it over without a second thought, barely looking at the guy, and Jace gave him a questioning look before snorting and shaking his head.

"This is a bit fancier than the ubers that people usually get. Looks like you get waited on hand and foot," he noted in a wry tone. Clary just shrugged. She took in a deep breath, chewing down on her bottom lip, before stepping forward and reaching up. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before quickly stepping back.

"I had a good time," she told him honestly. "Thank you." Jace's eyes widened in surprise at her words, and she was glad that she wasn't the only one who was off balance, so she left it at that, walking over to the town car and getting in the back seat. Jace stood there, watching as the driver turned the car around and then drove away. Clary was watching him from behind the tinted windows, and she couldn't help the bigger smile spread across her face as he watched them until they were out of sight.

Traffic was heavy going back into the city, but it was okay because Clary drifted in and out of sleep in the back seat. When they got to her place, she paid with one of her credit cards and got out of the car, grabbing her bag and heading up to her house. Her fathers car wasn't in the driveway, and she wondered if he was gone just for the day or if he had left on another trip, until her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Where have you been? I thought you'd be back last night," Jocelyn's eyes were narrow, gripping her wine glass in one hand, which was almost filled to the brim, even though it wasn't yet midday.

"I was at Kaelie's," Clary breezed past her mother and up the stairs, because she wasn't going to let her mother get under her skin right now. She'd had a good weekend, and so she was going to go upstairs, try and sleep away her headache, and definitely put off showering so that she could smell like Jace for longer, as gross as that sounded.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
